Cinzas de Rosas
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Antes de ser assassinada pelo Barão, ela entregou sua filha para Rowena. Um milênio depois, a herdeira Helena Ravenclaw esta de volta, para pegar algo que é seu. Em Hogwarts, ela conhece Regulus Black, tem aulas de bruxaria, quadribol, amizades, paixões e
1. Como tudo começou

**Autora: **Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Classificação: **T

**Genero: **Romance

**Resumo: **OC. Sempre houve uma rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Mas a Sonserina jamais esqueceu a traição de Helen Ravenclaw com o barão da Sonserina. A nobre Helen recusou o pedido do Barão, trazendo amargura, ódio e muita traição. Antes de ser assassinada pelo Barão, ela entregou sua filha para Rowena Ravenclaw. Quase um milênio depois, a herdeira Helena Ravenclaw esta de volta, para pegar algo que é seu. Ao ir para Hogwarts aos 11 anos, ela conhece Regulus Black e logo viram melhores amigos e se apaixonam. Mas por causa da rivalidade do passado, entre os fantasmas das 2 casas, Regulus começa a se afastar e em meio as aulas, quadribol, amizades, paixões e bailes, onde alunos de fora vem, Helena tenta achar seu Diadema perdido e encontra o fantasma da outra Helena que parece não gostar dela. Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowlling, apenas a fic e a personagem principal me pertencem.

**Cinzas de Rosas**

**Capitulo 1-Como tudo começou**

**Música: Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson**

_Cresci numa pequena cidade_  
><em>E quando a chuva caía <em>  
><em>Eu apenas olhava pela janela<em>

Londres, anos 70.

A estação King Cross estava apinhada de bruxos, a maioria estudantes que se preparavam para embarcar para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma escola para bruxos da Grã-bretanha fundada a mais de mil anos. Alguns bruxos vendiam o jornal Profeta Diário e os pais vinham acompanhar os filhos e se despedir, alguns ralhando com os que já tiravam as varinhas para demonstrar feitiços ou abriam os embrulhos que compraram no Beco Diagonal antes da hora. Alguns pais e filhos se abraçavam e outros estudantes já estavam dentro do trem conversando com os pais ou com os amigos na janela, contando sobre as férias e as expectativas para o novo ano letivo. A locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts já soltava a fumaça e o tempo estava ensolarado, naquele começo de Setembro.

Uma família de quatro pessoas vinha em direção plataforma. Uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos escuros e presos em um elegante coque vinha levando uma garota de onze anos pela mão. A garotinha tinha cabelos longos, lisos e negros, com finas mechas de ouro e olhos azul-marinhos, iguais aos da mãe, e vinha toda sorridente. O pai vinha arrastando um carrinho, que continha um malão claro, com uma estampa de um H, e uma gaiola com uma coruja cinzenta. O rapaz, que vinha atrás do casal e da garotinha, tinha treze anos, cabelos escuros e os mesmos olhos da mãe e da irmã e arrastava um malão escuro, com uma coruja parda. Era a antiga família Ravenclaw, que era rodeada de mistérios no mundo bruxo.

Sr. Ravenclaw-Esta ansiosa, querida?

Helena Ravenclaw-Estou sim. Não vejo a hora de chegar a Hogwarts e mostrar tudo o que eu sei!

Josh Ravenclaw-Irritante...

A mãe lhe lançou um olhar severo antes de se voltar carinhosamente para a locomotiva.

Sra. Ravenclaw-Você vai se divertir... Foi uma boa época.

A Sra. Ravenclaw, Daisy, estudara em Hogwarts e entrara para a Corvinal. Lá se apaixonara por Oscar Edgecombe, também da Corvinal, mas estava 5 anos na sua frente e monitor da casa Corvinal.. Os dois namoraram desde o 6º ano do rapaz, em meio às idas e vindas, e se casaram após se formarem em Hogwarts. Foram trabalhar no Ministério da Magia da Espanha, cidade natal de Daisy, onde morava sua mãe, a Sra. Mary Ravenclaw, posteriormente avó de Josh e Helena Ravenclaw. Daisy também havia recebido a carta para ingressar para uma escola de magia da Espanha, mas sua mãe, Mary, preferiu que fosse para Hogwarts, já que toda a família Ravenclaw sempre fora para a escola Inglesa, desde sua própria avó, Rowena Ravenclaw, que fora uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts juntamente com Godric Griffyndor, Salazar Slythering e Helga Humppluff. Após o nascimento da mais nova, o casal Ravenclaw e seu filho mais velho voltaram para a Inglaterra, até a hora de seus filhos ingressarem para Hogwarts.

Após as despedidas, o senhor e a Sra. Ravenclaw se afastaram até a entrada da plataforma e o trem partiu a toda velocidade, passando pelos campos verdes, já fora de Londres.

Josh-Maninha eu vou estar na metade dos vagões com meus amigos, qualquer coisa aparece lá.

E ele bagunçou seus cabelos antes de ir. Josh e Helena se davam muito bem, mesmo quando discutiam, pois eram inteligentes. Eles sempre jogavam quadribol juntos, saiam para ir ao Beco Diagonal e o rapaz contava a irmã como era Hogwarts e as matérias que ele aprendia. Enquanto Helena arrastava seu malão para um dos vagões livres, deu de cara com alguém.

Emmeline-Helena!

Helena-Emmy!

Emmeline Vance era uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Eram amigas desde os nove anos porque suas famílias se conheciam, a pesar de raramente se verem. Mal conseguiram se falar nas férias, apenas por cartas, pois ambas viajaram. As duas se abraçaram ali no corredor dando gritinhos.

Emmy-E ai, como foram às férias?

Helena-Ah, nada demais. Viajei para a Espanha e meus pais me levaram ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos meu material.

Emmy-Você foi lá quando? Nem deu tempo de nós falarmos direito, você estava de férias e eu fui ver minha tia na Irlanda.

Helena-Fui na ultima semana de férias comprar o material.

Helena fora com sua mãe comprar seu material e o de Josh, que cursaria o 3º ano. Ela ficara animada ao escolher sua varinha. Era de pelo de unicórnio e cerejeira. E depois se encantara ao comprar os ingredientes e potinhos para as aulas de poções. Sem falar na loja de vestes e nos livros.

Emmy-Não esta ansiosa para chegar? Nem acredito que é hoje!

Na altura do meio-dia, as duas amigas compraram bolos de caldeirão, pastelão frito e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e enquanto riam das histórias que contavam sobre as férias, mostrando o que compraram no Beco, a porta do vagão se abriu e duas meninas pararam na porta. Uma delas tinha cabelos ruivos na altura do ombro e olhos verdes. A outra tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes também. Ambas arrastavam seus malões, a ruiva com uma coruja e a morena, com um gato laranja.

Lily-Olá garotas, sou Lily Evans e essa e a Marlene McKinnon, do 2º ano. Vocês se importam se ficarmos com vocês? Os rapazes no nosso vagão começaram a aprontar, azarando alguns rapazes da Sonserina.

Marlene-E não queremos começar o ano com uma detenção.

Helena-Claro sentem-se. Eu sou Helena Ravenclaw e essa é a Emmeline Vance.

Marlene-Ravenclaw é? Então você deve ficar na Corvinal com certeza.

Helena-Merlim me livre de ficar na Sonserina!

Marlene-Se eu tivesse ficado nela ano passado, teria pegado o trem de volta para casa. Todos em minha família são da Grifinória, incluindo meu irmão mais velho, o Kenny, do 3º ano. E eu.

Lily-Ah, todas as casas são boas.

Emmeline, Helena e Marlene encararam a outra, como se a ruiva fosse louca. Lily deu de ombros, enquanto tirava da mochila o exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Marlene cochichando-Ela só fala isso porque tem um amigo na Sonserina.

Após uns quinze minutos, as quatro já fizeram amizade e conversavam, contando um pouco sobre cada uma. Marlene era puro-sangue assim como Emmy e Helena. Sua família era antiga e pertencia toda a Grifinória. Ela adorava fazer compras e jogar quadribol e tinha um gênio forte. Lily não tinha parentes bruxos, mas segundo Marlene, era a mais inteligente da classe. Ela era estudiosa, querida, mas também um pouco temperamental, principalmente com um certo rapaz de sua casa.

Um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos cor de mel entrou no vagão com um livro de Transfiguração do 2º ano debaixo do braço. Tinha um ar cansado.

Remus-Ola garotas. Sou o Remus Lupin. Posso me juntar á vocês?

Marlene e Lily-James e Sirius?

Remus-É. Tentei impedir-los de azarar três veteranos da Sonserina, mas falhei.

James, Sirius e Peter não tardaram a achar seu amigo Remus. James Potter era um garoto de cabelos pretos e espetados, olhos cinzentos e óculos, com um jeito maroto. Sirius Black tinha cabelos castanhos escuros caindo sobre os olhos azul-claros e tinha um ar arrogante. E Peter Pettigrew era um garoto baixinho e gordinho de cabelos cor de palha. E uma longa discussão sobre Quadribol começou com a chegada dos três. Lily se concentrou nas noticias do Profeta Diário enquanto Remus lia o livro da escola. Emmy se distraía olhando a paisagem pela janela e Helena entrou na discussão do jogo dos rapazes, junto com Marlene. Mas foi quando James e Sirius resolveram rechear alguns bolinhos com bomba de bosta, que Helena resolveu sair de lá ao perceber o 'perigo'.

Helena em outro vagão-Posso me sentar como vocês? O pessoal da minha cabine esta se comportando como crianças.

Ela falou em tom choroso a um grupinho de novatos, uma menina e dois meninos. Um dos garotos, que sorrira timidamente para ela, tinha olhos azul-claros e cabelos castanho-claros. Se parecia muito com o Sirius, o rapaz da outra cabine.

_Sonhando com o que poderia acontecer_  
><em>E se eu terminaria feliz<em>  
><em>Eu rezaria<em>

Regulus-Claro. Sentem ai. Sou Regulus Black.

Helena-Ah, então você deve ser irmão do Sirius. Acabei de encontrar-lo azarando um pessoal da Sonserina.

Regulus revirou os olhos e o outro garoto, de cabelos escuros, olhos cinzas, aparência astuta e queixo duro, bufou irritado.

Rabastan-Ele e aquele Potter!

Regulus-Deixe para lá Rabastan. E você, como se chama?

Helena-Helena Ravenclaw, prazer.

Rabastan franziu o nariz e Helena o olhou, como se o desafiasse a falar alguma coisa. Rabastan e a outra menina, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, Corina McNair se juntaram e se concentraram em um livro. Regulus não parecia ligar, logo os dois já conversavam, especulando como seria Hogwarts, as matérias que iriam gostar.

Helena-Estou louca para aprender Transfiguração, sabe, transformar um objeto em outro.

Regulus-Ou feitiços. Poder fazer as coisas levitarem! Mas então, alguma chance de você ir para a Sonserina?

Helena ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto ele ria.

Helena-Impossível. Sou Corvinal. Mas ainda sim vamos ser amigos, sim?

Regulus-Claro. E qual é seu time de quadribol?

Helena-As Harpias, é obvio.

Regulus-Prefiro os Tornados. Vou te mostrar as desvantagens do seu time...

Helena-O que há de errado com o meu time?

Regulus-Tudo.

Helena-Me convença. E ai te dou me estoque de fadas pimentosas.

Após chegarem à entrada de Hogwarts, de noite, mais de 200 estudantes desembarcaram do trem, deixando seus malões, corujas, gatos e sapos ali do lado de fora. Os alunos do primeiro ano, usando seus sobretudos preto por cima do uniforme, se aglomeravam para irem atravessar o lago de barco, enquanto o resto dos estudantes iria de Carruagem. Os aluninhos do primeiro ano estavam atravessando o lago em vários barquinhos até chegarem ao castelo, em grupos de quatro. No salão principal havia um teto encantado para parecer real mostrando a noite azul-marinha, cheia de estrelas sob as quatro longas mesas da Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvina onde mais de 200 estudantes com vestes negras e o emblema de suas casas vermelha, verde, amarela e azul estavam. De frente para eles, estava a comprida mesa dos professores, com mais ou menos 30.

Dumbledore-Bem vindos, bem vindos.

Cumprimentou um senhor, de longos cabelos e barbas prateados e vestes roxas, oclinhos de meia-lua. Diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

Dumbledore-Mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Como sempre, vamos dar as boas vindas aos novos alunos.

Ouve uma salva de palmas. Trinta aluninhos, ansiosos, estavam diante de um baquinho com um chapéu velho em cima. Uma maré de alunos de verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo os assistiam. O chapéu dava as boas vindas aos novatos e quando parou de falar, uma senhora de expressão seria, cabelos negros em um coque, com vestes verde-esmeralda, ergueu um rolo de pergaminho e disse:

McGonnagal-Assim que eu chamar seus nomes, venham aqui na frente e coloquem o chapéu seletor. Avery, Matt.

O menino loiro, de ar astuto foi até o chapéu e antes mesmo de tocar sua cabeça, ele já anunciou:

Chapéu-Sonserina.

A mesa de verde o aplaudiu.

McGonnagal-Abbot, Judith.

Uma menina loira, de rosto rosado e olhos azuis foi até a frente e colocou o chapéu. E em seguida, ele disse:

Chapéu-Lufa-Lufa!

A mesa de amarelo a aplaudiu, enquanto ela corria e sentava-se lá.

McGonnagal-Black Regulus

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis se adiantou e colocou o chapéu_. _Helena o queria na Corvinal, então cruzou os dedos. Até mesmo Sirius, o encarava, como se tivesse esperanças de o caçula dos Black se revoltasse e fosse para a Grifinória e juntos, se tornassem a desonra da família.

Chapéu-Sonserina!

A mesa verde o aplaudiu, enquanto Narcisa Black, uma moça de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e expressão distante, sua irmã mais velha Bellatrix Black, de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, seu namorado Lucios Malfoy, de cabelos loiros e um pouco compridos, de olhos cinza e o namorado da morena, Rodolphus Lestrange, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos lhes davam os parabéns. O garoto nem olhou para a casa de azul. Helena suspirou na fila, nunca iriam ficar na mesma casa. Pámela Bole, uma loira de olhos castanhos foi para a Sonserina, Amélia Bonés, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes foi para a Lufa-Lufa, Hugo Bradley, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, foi para a Corvinal, Izabell Branstone, de cabelos loiros e olhos escuros, foi para a Lufa-Lufa, Serena Brocklehurst, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, foi para a Corvinal, Jeremy Brown, de cabelos castanhos, foi para a Grifinoria, Suzanne Bulstrode, uma moça de cabelos castanhos e cacheados foi para a Sonserina, Jordan Carmichael, um negro claro de olhos verdes, Diana Cauldwell, de cabelos castanhos e lisos e olhos verdes, Nate Córner, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e Morty Davies, de cabelos cor de palha e olhos cinza foram para a Corvinal, Kitty Desenchead, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos foi para a Sonserina, Amos Diggory, um loiro de olhos cinzentos foi para a Lufa-Lufa, Lola Finnigan, loira de olhos verdes e Sophie Johnson, uma negra de olhos castanhos foram para a Grifinoria, Rabastan Lestrange e Corina MacNair para a Sonserina, Justin Madley e Derek McMillan, ambos de cabelos castanhos foram para a Lufa-Lufa e Heinz Montague, um rapaz grandalhão de cabelos escuros foi para a Sonserina.

McGonnagal-Ravenclaw, Helena.

Ouve um silencio no salão. Até mesmo a fantasma da Corvinal, a Dama de cinza, o fantasma de uma moça linda de longos cabelos escuro e liso a fitava. A morena, baixinha, foi até o chapéu e o colocou. Imediatamente, ele anunciou:

Chapéu-Corvinal!

A mesa de azul irrompeu em aplausos puxados por seu irmão Josh do 3º ano. Alguns alunos dali gritavam:

_Ganhamos os dois Ravenclaws!_ O professor Flikwith lhe deu um sorriso lá da mesa dos professores. A Dama de cinza também sorriu para a garota, mas não dava para dizer se era de parabéns ou era apenas desdém. Na mesa da Grifinória, James, Lily, Remus e Sirius lhe acenavam. Taylor Robins, de cabelos escuros e olhos amendoados e Brett Slooper, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis foram para a Grifinoria, Jeff Smith, moreno de olhos castanhos foi para a Lufa-Lufa, Rini Spinnet e Oliver Stimpson, ambos loiros de olhos azuis, foram para a Grifinória. Emmeline Vance foi para a Corvinal e correu para se sentar ao lado de sua amiga Helena. Logan Wood, de cabelos e olhos castanhos foi para a Grifinoria e, por ultimo, Megara Zeller, de cabelos claros e cacheados e olhos cor de mel foi para a Lufa-Lufa.

Dumbledore-Agora que estamos todos acomodados, sirvam-se, antes de darmos os avisos de começo de ano.

O período letivo começou e no primeiro dia de aula, o quarteto formado pelas corvinais Helena, Emmy, Serena e Diana, se perdeu após o café da manhã ao procurarem pela sala de aula onde seria ministrada a aula de Feitiços, pelo professor Flickwith. Os alunos tinham aulas de Feitiços com a turma da Grifinória, Transfiguração, ministrada pela professora Mcgonnagal, com a Sonserina, Poção nas masmorras, com o professor Slughorn, com a turma da sonserina, Herbologia nas estufas, ministrada pela professora Sprout, com a Lufa-Lufa, aulas de vôo no terreno uma tarde por semana, ministrada pela professora Hooch com a turma da grifinoria, Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, com a Lufa-Lufa e uma noite por semana tinham astronomia em uma das torres com todas as casas. As aulas começavam de manhã após o café, com intervalo no almoço e iam até a parte da tarde. Depois todos iam para o salão principal estudar sob a supervisão dos professores e estavam liberados depois. Nos fins de semana estavam livres e os alunos acima do 3º ano podiam visitar um vilarejo chamado Hogsmead nos dias escolhidos.

_Tentando o máximo alcançar_  
><em>Mas quando eu tentei falar<em>  
><em>Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir<em>

A masmorra onde acontecia a aula de poções era escura e na sala, havia varias carteiras e estantes com frascos e ingredientes. O professor já esperava os 20 alunos da corvinal e sonserina e Regulus e Helena se cumprimentaram, animados para a primeira aula.

Slughorn-Quer dizer que esse ano temos mais um Ravenclaw aqui em Hogwarts? Os últimos descendentes?

O professor de poções Slughorn era um senhor barrigudo com bigodes e vestes sempre impecáveis. Ele sorria para Helena, que estava debruçada sob seu caldeirão na primeira aula de poções.

Slughorn-Esperamos muitas coisas de você. Bom vamos a aula. As poções têm diversas utilidades e devem ser preparadas da maneira correta. Podem ter poder curativo, destrutivo, muitas como a são para a sorte, outras são usadas como produtos de beleza...

Após ele explicar o básico de poções, ele passou alguns exercícios no quadro negro e todos ficaram em silencio, copiando em seus pergaminhos. Slughorn pediu para lerem o capitulo um do livro e dispensou a classe.

Helena-Essa aula foi incrível! Todas aquelas misturas e cheiros!

Ela e Emmy saiam juntas para irem almoçar, antes da aula de Herbologia.

Emmy-Não é? Foi uma das melhores. Não sabia nem metade do que ele nos contara sobre o Benzoar.

As aulas de Herbologia, com a professora Sprout foram interessantes. Quando os alunos da corvinal chegaram a estufa 1, que era a básica, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa já estavam lá e todos vestiram seus aventais e luvas. A professora Sprout, uma senhora baixinha e sorridente, com um chapéu torto sob os cabelos grisalhos e com as vestes sujas de terra se apresentou à turma e abriu a estufa. Lá havia varias plantas diferentes, algumas em vasos no chão e outras penduradas e no meio havia uma mesa com 20 vasos. A turma se aproximou e Helena ficou entre Nate e Emmy.

Sprout-Bom senhores, quero que vocês leiam para amanha o primeiro capitulo. Hoje vamos começar com algo bem básico, vocês só iram plantar essas sementes de visgo. Vou ensinar-lo como misturar o adubo.

A aula transcorreu divertida e os alunos das duas casas se davam muito bem, conversando animados enquanto mexiam na terra e pegavam as pás.

_Queria ficar aqui_  
><em>Mas algo parecia estar tão errado aqui<em>  
><em>Então eu rezei<em>  
><em>Para que eu pudesse escapar<em>

Mesmo para o primeiro dia de aula, já havia muitas tarefas para os alunos, incluindo os novatos do 1º ano. As aulas do dia haviam terminado e agora boa parte dos alunos estavam no salão principal sentados nas 4 longas mesas, estudando e fazendo tarefas. Alguns que tinham que fazer pesquisa iam para a biblioteca, mas a maioria ficava ali, sob a supervisão dos professores que ficavam na mesa comprida, atrás do escudo de Hogwarts. Alguns corrigiam exercícios, liam livros ou observavam os alunos. Todos estavam em silencio, escrevendo nos pergaminhos, lendo. Helena e Emmy haviam terminado os exercícios de poções com facilidade e agora liam o primeiro capitulo do livro de herbologia. As duas de vez em quando passavam bilhetinhos, comentando sobre rapazes ou sobre alguma fofoca. Helena terminou de escrever algo em um pedaço de pergaminho e passou para Emmy. Helena brincava com a ponta de sua pena, distraidamente, quando sentiu um aviãozinho de pergaminho bater em seus cabelos longos. Ela se virou e viu James Potter, na mesa da Grifinoria lhe fazendo um sinal de desculpas.

James sussurando-Desculpa Ravenclaw, esse avião era para o Lucios Malfoy.

Lucios e James eram do mesmo ano, jogavam quadribol por suas casas e eram inimigos declarados.

Helena-Tudo bem.

A garota suspirou. Lily olhava para James com raiva, pois não conseguia se concentrar em sua tarefa. Por sua vez, James, Sirius e Remus tramavam algum plano e Remus tentava convencer-los a desistir.

Mcgonnagal-Silencio Potter, Black e Pettigrew ou terei que tirar 10 pontos da Grifinoria, da minha própria casa!

James, Sirius e Peter-Desculpa professora.

A primeira aula de vôo foi diferente. As turmas da Corvinal e Grifinoria desceram aos jardins após o almoço e encontraram 20 vassouras. A professora Madame Hooch, de cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos de falcão, descia as escadas ate eles.

Hooch-Boa tarde alunos, sou a Madame Hooch. Agora quero que cada um fique do lado esquerdo da vassoura. E ordenem: Suba.

Todos se colocaram ao lado das vassouras e disseram suba. Nenhuma subiu de imediato, algumas como as de Helena e Nate se mexeram, mas não saíram do chão.

Hooch-É um começo. Agora vou ensinar-los as regras básicas do quadribol, antes de montarem nas vassouras. Também quero que pesquisem sobre modelos de vassouras para a semana que vem. Como vocês sabem, no quadribol temos 4 bolas. A goles, que marca os pontos em um dos 3 aros de cada time, que é a maior bola. Cada time tem um goleiro que defende os aros e 3 artilheiros de cada lado que devem tentar fazer um gol com a goles. 2 balaços, bolas de tamanho médios que tem vida própria e os 2 batedores de cada time devem lançar-las com bastões em direção do time adversário. E temos o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha mínima que é solta no jogo e sai voando e o apanhador de cada time deve tentar pegar-la. Quando capturada, o jogo acaba e o time ganha 15º pontos. Vamos às regras da vassoura.

_Saindo da escuridão e entrando no sol_  
><em>Mas eu não esquecerei as pessoas que amo<em>  
><em>Correrei o risco, arriscarei, mudarei<em>

_E escaparei_

Após alguns meses, Helena e Regulus saiam da aula de Transfiguração da professora Mcgonnagal, rindo. As aulas eram uma das mais interessantes para Helena, e a professora gostava muito dela, pois a garota sempre executava tudo com a maior perfeição. Ganhou nota máxima ao transfigurar seus besouros em botões e carregava alguns dentro de uma caixinha em sua maleta.

Regulus-Como alguém pode transformar as próprias orelhas em cactos?

Helena-Se aquele garoto não prestar mais atenção, com certeza vai se der mal dos exames.

Regulus-Os exames estão longe.

Helena-Faltam dois meses! É muita coisa para revisar.

Ela parecia escandalizada com o fato e em seus braços havia um caderno com varias anotações da aula. O garoto revirou os olhos, lhe dando um soco de leve no ombro.

Regulus-Helena, você é a mais inteligente do nosso ano. Você vai ser a melhor. Até porque se não for, significa que o resto de nos vai bombar.

A garota riu e os dois seguiam para o corredor do 2º andar.

Helena-E ai, nos vemos no almoço?

Regulus-Claro.

Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, enquanto ia em direção de sua próxima aula.

Era sábado à tarde e Helena, Emmy e Serena Brocklehurst estavam na biblioteca com mais um rapaz do ano delas, Jordan Carmichael. Os quatro estavam concentrados estudando para um teste que a professora de Transfiguração iria aplicar na segunda. Eles estavam com os livros e várias anotações, de vez em quando as consultando.

Serena-Certo, descreva a formula para transfigurar uma agulha em um palito.

Helena, Jordan e Emmy, descreviam a formula, quando algo chamou a atenção deles. Sirius, James, Remus e Peter entravam na biblioteca. Era algo muito incomum, porque com exceção de Remus, os outros três evitavam lugares de estudos a qualquer custo. Não deveriam estar azarando algum Sonserino desprevenido lá fora? Os Marotos acenaram para eles e se dirigiram para uma mesa mais afastada, perto das janelas. Sirius voltou com vários livros sobre transfigurações e os quatro juntaram as cabeças, muito concentrados e fazendo anotações.

Jordan dando os ombros-Devem estar estudando para algum teste.

Helena consultando um pergaminho-Certo, agora cite, descrevendo o movimento, as palavras para transfigurar um Cágado em uma xícara.

_Quero sentir a brisa quente_  
><em>Dormir embaixo de uma palmeira<em>  
><em>Sentir o agito do oceano<em>

Regulus-E ai, já terminou o trabalho de Transfiguração Helena?

Era um domingo à tarde e Helena e Regulus caminhavam pelos jardins ensolarados perto do lago, com um exemplar de _Quadribol através dos séculos._

Helena-Obvio, há séculos. E você não vai copiar-lo.

Regulus-Qual é Helena. Amigos são para isso.

Ele mexia nas longas madeixas negras da amiga, tentando convencê-la.

Helena-E como você vai aprender?

Regulus-Helena...

Ela suspirou vencida, lhe passando suas anotações, enquanto folheava o livro de Quadribol.

Helena-E ai, prontos para derrotar a Lufa-Lufa amanhã?

Regulus-O Rodolfus esta nos fazendo treinar toda noite, faça chuva ou faça sol.

Helena e Regulus entraram para o time de Quadribol de suas casas, ambos como Batedores. A garota fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do capitão do time da Sonserina. Os Lestrange não tinham uma fama muito boa. Diziam que eles, assim como outros da Sonserina ameaçavam os alunos mais novos e mexiam com magia negra. Regulus viu sua careta.

Regulus-Que foi?

Helena-Nada.

Regulus-Helena, o Rodolphus Lestrange é legal. Minha família é amiga da família dele há séculos.

Helena-Tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto. Ei, você copiou a formula errada. Passa pra cá.

E Regulus riu, enquanto a amiga pegava o que ele já havia copiado e começava a refazer. Ele encostou-se a arvore, pegando o livro de Quadribol dela, folheando distraído.

_Subir num trem rápido_  
><em>Viajar num jato para longe<em>  
><em>E escapar<em>

Era o dia do teste de Transfiguração e todos estavam sentados em suas carteiras, afastadas, com o tinteiro e as penas em cima, esperando que Mcgonnagal entregasse a folha da prova. Helena viu um cisne de papel voar em sua direção. Ela o abriu:

_Helena, depois da prova vamos almoçar juntos e dar uma volta pelos jardins? A propósito, você ainda não meu deu um beijo de bom dia, vou cobrar depois linda. Beijo, Regulus Black_

A garota sorriu ao guardar o cisne na maleta e riu para Regulus, corada, confirmando a saída, antes de receber o papel da prova. Estava fácil, os estudos iriam valer. Ela viu Emmy, Serena e Jordan sorrirem também.

Flickwith-Muito bem Srta. Ravenclaw. Vejam como Helena executou muito bem o feitiço de levitação!

O professor Flickwith, ao ver a pena da garota sair voando com um toque da Varinha, a aplaudiu, enquanto suas melhores amigas, Diana, Serena e Emmy sorriam e a aprovavam.

Helena-O maior tesouro do homem é a sabedoria.

Era o Dia da partida de Quadribol. Lufa-Lufa vs Sonserina. Regulus se dirigia para o barracão com sua vassoura, indo se reunir com a equipe, quando alguém gritou seu nome.

Helena-Reggi!

Ele se virou e viu a garota da Corvinal descendo as escadas correndo, em sua direção.

Regulus-Ei Helena.

Ela lhe deu um abraço apertado, o aroma de seu shampoo de morango os envolvendo. O rapaz ficou meio surpreso, mas retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Régulus sério-Helena.

Helena-Sim?

Regulus-Eu gosto muito de você.

Helena corou, eles tinham acabado de se soltar e estavam a milímetros de distancia. Regulus encostou sua testa a dela, olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis e sorrindo. Não era uma declaração de namorados, era apenas de amizade, os dois passavam tanto tempo juntos, que era natural dizer aquilo.

Helena sorrindo-Eu também gosto muito de você. Boa sorte.

Regulus-Obrigado linda.

E lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, ela correu para o pátio, indo para as arquibancadas onde os amigos a esperavam, a maioria com bandeirinhas amarelo e preto, torcendo pela Lufa-Lufa.

_Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar_  
><em>Eu farei o que for necessário até tocar o céu<em>  
><em>E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei<em>  
><em>E escaparei<em>

O ano letivo terminou e outro começou. Helena e Emmy tomavam café na mesa da Corvinal vendo sues horários do 2º ano, quando Lily chegou ali, bufando. Há alguns minutos atrás, ela estava envolvida em uma discussão com James Potter, mas Marlene e Sirius os impediram de começar um duelo ali no meio do café-da-manhã. A garota estava conversando com Severus Snape e, após abraçar o amigo, voltara à mesa.

Helena e Emmy-O que aconteceu?

Lily-O Potter, ele é tão criança! Acreditam que ele azarou o Severus no corredor, só porque estava com pressa para passar?

Helena-Lily... É ciúmes.

Lily-Como?!

Emmy-Ta na cara, o James gosta de você.

Lily azeda-Eu detesto o Potter!

Helena-Então ok...

_Saindo da escuridão e entrando no sol_  
><em>Mas eu não esquecerei as pessoas que amo<em>  
><em>Correrei o risco, arriscarei, mudarei<em>  
><em>E escaparei<em>

Helena-Regulus!

A garota estava no saguão, cheia de livros nos braços e ao ver o rapaz, acompanhado de mais dois da Sonserina, Rabastan Lestrange e Avery Matt, o chamou. Ele parou de costas para ela, evitando os olhos azuis e inquisitivos de sua ex-amiga. Ele sentia-se mal por ter-la abandonado, mas sonserinos e ravenclaws deveriam ser inimigos, Já havia algum tempo que mal conversavam, nem nas aulas de Poções e Transfiguração, que a Corvinal fazia com a Sonserina, eles se olhavam. A aproximação dele com os Lestranges e Malfoys estavam afastando-o da Ravenclaw.

Regulus-Que foi?

A garota suspirou tensa, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos azuis, sentindo que eles estavam se libertando um do outro.

Helena-Deixa pra lá.

_Edifícios com centenas de andares_  
><em>Passando por portas giratórias<em>  
><em>Talvez eu não saiba para onde elas me levarão, mas<em>  
><em>Tenho que continuar, continuar<em>  
><em>Voar, escapar<em>

Helena-Deixe me ver... Vou me matricular em Aritmancia e Runas. Acho que são as necessárias para ser desfazedora de Feitiços no Gringotes. Foi o que Josh me disse.

Helena e Emmy estavam no salão principal, onde McGonnagal distribuía para os alunos do 2º ano, uma lista com as novas matérias para cursarem no 3º ano. Estudo de Trouxas, Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, Adivinhação e Trato de Criaturas mágicas.

Emmy-Ótimo! Vamos cursar as mesmas matérias.

Helena-Vamos ver em quais a Diana e Serena se inscreveram.

_Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar_  
><em>Eu farei o que for necessário até tocar o céu<em>  
><em>E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei<em>  
><em>E escaparei<em>

_Saindo da escuridão e entrando no sol_  
><em>Mas eu não esquecerei as pessoas que amo <em>

_Correrei o risco, arriscarei, mudarei _

_E escaparei _

_E escaparei_


	2. O conto do Diadema Perdido

**Greys of roses**

**Capitulo 2-O conto do Diadema perdido**

**Música: Cut-Plumb**

_Eu não sou um desconhecido_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_Com raiva aleijada_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam feridas_

**H**ogwarts, meados dos anos 70. Dois anos depois.

Collin-E é isso ai pessoal. O jogo de Corvina vs Sonserina esta prestes a começar.

O locutor, Collin Hooper, anunciou. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas de alunos, com a expectativa do jogo. Até mesmo, alguns dos professores tinham tomado partido de seus times favoritos. McGonnagal e Dumbledore, que sempre torciam pela Grifinória, dessa vez estavam apoiando a Corvinal junto com o professor Flickwith. Boa parte da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória tinham levado bandeirinhas azuis, com o desenho de uma águia, mostrando solidariedade pela Corvinal. Na arquibancada da Corvinal, vários alunos tinham levado grandes bandeiras azuis e pratas, mostrando o desenho de uma águia que mexia as asas e em baixo, dizia: _Para frente Corvinal. A sabedoria é o maior tesouro do homem._

Collin-Com vocês, o time de Sonserina.

Uma das quatro arquibancadas gritou e aplaudiu quando sete jogadores de verde entraram no campo. E em seguida entraram os jogadores da Corvinal, em meio à ovação do time rival.

Hooch-Quero ver um jogo limpo rapazes. Lestrange, Ackerley.

Ela fez um aceno para os dois capitães apertarem as mãos. Um dos jogadores da Sonserina, provavelmente o mais baixo, olhou para o bolinho dos jogadores de azul. O rapaz, de cabelos castanho-claros e os olhos azul-claros fitava a única garota do time. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros com leves mechas douradas, presos em um coque na nuca. Seus olhos eram azuis. Quando ela percebeu o olhar dele, abriu um sorriso inseguro.

Avery, gritando-Black acorda. O jogo já vai começar.

Régulos Black passou a perna sobre a vassoura e tomou impulso para voar. Ele, junto com Rabastan Lestrange, que era do 4º ano também, eram os batedores. Ele voltou a olhar para a garota do outro time, e viu que ela era uma das batedoras também. Seus movimentos eram tão suaves. Régulos não soube dizer quando tempo ficou observando a garota, mas acordou logo quando um balaço veio em sua direção e ele o rebateu para o alto.

Rabastan-Pô Black! Esse balaço era para a Ravenclaw!

_Uma flama frágil envelhecida_

_É miseravel_

_E quando nossos corações se encontram_

_Eu sei que você vê_

Régulos se xingou, e voltou sua concentração para o jogo. Uma parte dele estava aliviada de ter arremessado o balaço para longe dela, mas a outra parte se amaldiçoava, por não ter mandado esse balaço para ela.

Hooper-Corvinal 40 e Sonserina 60! Bradley passa a bola para o Corner, e de volta para Bradley e... Ele marca!

Hugo Bradley deu um loop no ar, para comemorar o ponto junto com seu colega, Nate Córner. Régulos e Rabastan, percebendo que faltavam 10 pontos para a outra casa os alcançar, começaram a lançar os balaços assim que conseguiam, para os artilheiros do outro time. Mas os batedores Helena e Entwhistle estavam preparados para mandar esses balaços para o time de verde. Helena mandou um balaço tão forte na direção de Regulus, que quase o derrubou, ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de deboche e voltou para o jogo. Josh Ravenclaw, o goleiro, estava indo bem defendendo os três aros, mas um balaço errante quase o acertou e a Sonserina marcou dez pontos. Quando a Sonserina marcou mais 20 pontos, Régulos viu nas arquibancadas da Grifinória, James e, principalmente, Sirius vaiando o time de verde. O Black mais novo sorriu de lado.

Hooper-Corvinal 80, Sonserina 100. Oh oh, parece que Nott da Sonserina viu alguma coisa… Sim senhores, ele capturou o pomo de ouro e, arg, que droga! Sonserina vence por 250 pontos!

Ackerley, que era o apanhador da Corvinal e capitão, tinha ficado abalado, por ter perdido o pomo para a outra casa, mas o time o consolou.

Josh-Já sabíamos que havia uma probabilidade de não vencermos. O Lestrange tinha espionado o nosso treino, e não tivemos tempo de mudar as táticas.

Ele dava umas palmadinhas no ombro do colega.

Nate-É. Ainda não estamos fora. Vencemos a Lufa-Lufa por uma diferença de 40 pontos. Só precisamos que a Grifinória esmague a Sonserina no próximo semestre.

A casa da Corvinal desceu das arquibancadas e foi receber o time, que estava um tanto abatido com perda do jogo. Sirius e James ainda continuavam sentados nas arquibancadas, pasmos e de boca aberta, encarando o time de verde, que planejava uma festa em seu salão comunal. Lily e Marlene se juntaram a Emmeline e foram consolar Helena.

Helena-Tudo bem. Já tivemos jogos melhores.

Ela abraçava as amigas, um tanto desolada.

Helena-Quem sabe na próxima...

O resto da tarde de sábado, foi de uma chuva gélida. Helena resolveu ir a biblioteca termina um trabalho de Aritmancia, já que não tinha mais nada a fazer.

Helena-Posso me sentar aqui?

Ela perguntou para um rapaz do seu ano, o 4º, de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Regulus Black. Ela poderia se sentar em qualquer outra mesa, mas estava disposta a puxar conversa com seu ex-melhor amigo. Ele deu de ombros. Ela sentou-se de frente para ele e começou a fazer um resumo do capitulo no pergaminho. Ele nem ergueu a cabeça, não disse nada. Após alguns minutos, ela ficou de cabeça quente.

Helena-Qual é o seu problema? Você nunca mais falou comigo ou me cumprimentou no corredor.

Regulus-Não nos falamos tem mais de um ano! Esquece.

Helena-E eu quero saber o porquê!

Regulus-Você é da Corvinal.

Helena-E você da Sonserina. Você é de Slytherim e eu de Ravenclaw. Ah, fala sério.

Ela disse isso, revirando os olhos.

Regulus-Primeiro, você anda muito com o pessoal da Grifinória, principalmente com o Potter e meu irmão, algo que nós da Sonserina não aprovamos. Segundo, você é Ravenclaw, descendente daquela mulher que traiu nosso fantasma. Nunca fomos muito fãs da Corvinal ou da Ravenclaw lá na Sonserina.

Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos.

Helena-Você não parecia ligar muito para isso quando estávamos no 1º ano.

Regulus-Porque eu não conhecia os fatos. E decidi honrar o brasão de minha família. A minha casa.

Helena-Que coisa horrível de se dizer...

A garota ficou triste com o comentário, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Sentia falta da amizade deles, dos abraços e bilhetes, dele lhe chamando de _linda_ e caminhando com ela. Por isso se levantou com seus livros e saiu da biblioteca em passos rápidos. O rapaz parecia arrependido, mas depois deixou de lado. Era o certo, talvez não para ele, mas pela sua família, pela Sonserina.

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_Eu estou ferido_

O saguão estava agitado naquele jantar. Helena e Emmy se reuniram na mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene e Lily, e de frente para os Marotos. A turminha de amigos da grifinoria agora estava no 5º ano e todos os professores falavam dos N.O.M.s que iriam prestar em junho. Sirius e James estavam com cara de quem iam aprontar, pois cada um segurava em uma mão dois bolinhos e na outra, a Varinha.

Lily e Remus-Nem perguntem.

James Rindo-Os babacas da Sonserina estão achando que vão nos derrotar no próximo jogo.

James era o apanhador da Grifinoria.

Sirius-Nem nos sonhos mais loucos deles!

Helena-E o que o pobre do bolinho tem a ver com a historia?

James-Bolinhos recheados com uma generosa quantia de bombas de bosta.

Emmy e Helena arregalaram os olhos. Mas Helena tinha gostado da idéia pois ainda estava esquentada por causa da discussão daquela tarde.

Helena-Me da um ai. Vou honrar a minha casa.

Sirius-E assim que se fala garota.

Ele lhe passou um dos bolinhos de chocolate. Rodolphus Lestrange e Lucios Malfoy, ambos do 5º ano da sonserina, estavam se levantando de sua mesa, e passavam por ali. Helena, Sirius e James prepararam os bolinhos e os fizeram voar com as varinhas, atingindo em cheio as cabeças dos rapazes da Sonserina.

Lucioa-Mas o que é isso?!

Ele franziu o nariz, ao sentir algo marrom escorrendo por sua cabeça loiro, e um cheiro ruim invadindo as narinas de quem estava ali perto.

Rodolphus-POTTER!

Ele sacou a varinha do bolso. Mas não foio único a gritar o nome do rapaz, McGonnagal vinha logo atrás, os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Os alunos ali perto olhavam para James, alguns admirados e outros, dizendo: O Potter vai se dar mal.

McGonnagal-Potter, Black e Rodolphus, detenção depois do jantar. Quanto a você senh...

Rodolphus irritado-O que eu fiz?!

McGonnagal-Sacou a varinha, para começar um duelo. E quanto a você, senhorita Ravenclaw... Esperava mais de alguém vindo da Corvinal. Detenção também.

Helena, Sirius e James se olharam, sorrindo. Pelo menos estariam juntos naquela fria.

McGonnagal-_Detenções separadas._James vai ajudar o Hagrid com um serviço na floresta proibida. Rodolphus vai ajudar o Slughorn com seu estoque de ingredientes de poções. Sirius vai ajudar Filch com a limpeza de alguns arquivos e Helena vai limpar a sala dos troféus.

Os quatro começaram a protestar, mas a professora lhes lançou um olhar tão severo que eles desistiram.

O domingo amanheceu nevando e era um dia de passeio para Hogsmead. Helena, Emmeline, Diana Cauldwell e Serena Brocklehurst passaram a manhã jogando xadrez de bruxo no salão comunal da Corvinal, preferindo ficarem no interior aquecido de seu salão, a irem para o passeio. Alem dos oito alunos do 4º ano da Corvinal, ficaram os do 1º e 2º, que ainda não tinha permissão para sair. O salão era um local lindo e arejado, tinha um teto alto em forma de cúpula, grandes pilastes e janelas e muitas mesinhas espalhadas por ali. Havia uma lareira e diversos pufes e sofás azuis e uma estante com livros e estatuas.

Era começo de dezembro, e só faltavam duas semanas antes das férias de inverno. Por causa do frio, ninguém queria se arriscar a andar pelos corredores gélidos aquela manhã e muitos estavam nos dormitórios, no salão comunal ou na biblioteca.

Helena-Xeque-mate.

Ela venceu fácil, jogando contra Serena.

Serena-Desisto.

Em uma mesinha redonda, perto da lareira, estavam Nate Córner, Jordan Carmichael, Hugo Bradley e Morty Davies, do mesmo ano que elas, fazendo os deveres de feitiços. Jordan e Nate olharam para Serena e Helena e sorriram. Serena ficou encantada e acenou para Jordan. Helena, indiferente, apenas sorriu para seu amigo Nate, perguntando como ia o dever de Feitiços.

Emmy sussurando-Ei Helena, acho que o Nate tem uma queda por você. Veja como ele sorri.

Helena confusa-Ele sorri como sempre sorri. Ok gente, mudando de assunto, como vai ficar o clube de encantamentos? O professor Flicktwith quer que decidamos logo.

As quatro, junto com Lily, Remus, mais Bellatrix e Narcisa da Sonserina, Amélia Bonés e um veterano da Lufa-Lufa eram os responsáveis pelo clube de encantamentos, que tinha mais doze membros.

Emmy-Não sei. Vamos reunir o pessoal. Acho que deveríamos dar um recesso até fevereiro por causa das férias.

Helena-Ok. Vou passar na biblioteca

E se levantou indo em direção à saída.

Após ir a biblioteca, Helena saiu irritada. Tinha folheado uns três livros, inclusive o Hogwarts, uma história. Mas nada, nada que dissesse algo que ela não soubesse e não dizia o que acontecera como diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Durante os quatorze anos de sua vida ela ouviu falar em sua família sobre um diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, que estava desaparecido há mil anos. E desde então esse era o sonho de Helena, encontrar-lo. Ela abriu o pedaço da pagina que tirou de um dos livros antigos.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw** é uma co-fundadora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, juntamente com três amigos, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff. Foi à fundadora da casa da Corvinal, onde habitam os de mente mais aguçada, os mais inteligentes. Seu lema era "O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem"._

_**Diadema de Ravenclaw**. Uma coroa de prata cravejada com pedras azuis. Rowena Ravenclaw, por ter fundando a casa Corvinal, dos sábios e de mente aberta, o transformara em um objeto que quem o usasse, teria uma fonte de grande sabedoria..._

_Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com ele. Há quase um milênio ele fora escondido e as únicas pessoas que provavelmente saberiam dizer onde ele esta, já estão distantes. Rowena e Helen Ravenclaw._

Uma sensação desagradável percorreu seu corpo. A fantasma Dama Cinzenta tinha lhe atravessado. Uma idéia. Se ela era a fantasma da Corvinal, já deveria ter ouvido falar sobre o Diadema. Mas novamente a fantasma lhe deu aquele sorriso frio e ela desistiu de falar.

_Eu posso parecer louco_

_Ou dolorosamente tímido_

_E estas cicatrizes não seriam escondidas assim_

_Se você me olhar apenas nos olhos_

_Eu sinto solidão e frio aqui_

_Embora eu não queira morrer_

_Mas o único anestésico que me faz sentir bem, mata por dentro_

Lily, Alice e Marlene estavam saindo da Dedosdemel, após escolherem alguns doces para levarem. Usavam casacos sobre as blusas de lã e cachecóis, para se protegerem do frio. Alice era do mesmo ano que elas, o 5º, e tinha cabelos castanhos claros sobre os ombros e olhos castanhos.

Marlene-E agora, para onde vamos? Está muito frio.

Lily-Vamos até o correio-coruja. Eu despachei a minha coruja ontem à noite, e ela chegou cansada. Quero mandar alguns doces para meus pais.

As três, se aproximando uma das outras para se aquecerem, começaram a rumar pelas ruas do povoado, um tanto desertas por causa da neve. Mas elas pararam quando encontraram Sirius e Frank saindo da Zonko, carregando algumas sacolas.

Marlene-E ai, rapazes.

Frank e Sirius-Olá garotas.

Marlene e Lily cutucaram as costas de Alice.

Lily-Vai lá e fala com ele.

Alice, timidamente, se aproximou de Frank, que lhe abriu um sorriso:

Frank-E ai Alice, tudo bem?

Alice sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas. Tinha um xodó por ele desde um jogo do ano passado. Ele era o goleiro da Grifinoria, e era um ano mais velho. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos amendoados.

Alice, corada-Oi... Quer dizer, ola, Frank.

Frank-Eu estou indo tomar um café na Madame Padfoot. Queres vir junto?

Alice-Claro.

Alice sorriu rapidamente para as duas amigas e saiu com Frank, que segurava sua mão. Sirius, que tinha sido abandonado pelo amigo ali, se virou para Marlene.

Sirius-E ai Lene, é hoje que você vai aceitar o meu convite e sair comigo?

A morena o olhou, como se quisesse avaliar o rapaz mas lhe deu um ok.

Marlene-Esses seus convites... Você esta andando muito com o James.

Os dois se viraram para Lily.

Marlene-Quer vir com a gente amiga?

Por traz de Marlene, Sirius fazia um não com a mão, desesperado.

Lily-Não, tenho que mandar uma carta. Divirtam-se.

Ela acenou para os dois, e Sirius lhe deu uma piscadela e sussurrou:

Sirius-Prometo que vou te compensar por essa, minha cara.

Lily-Vai nessa Sirius. Aproveite.

Lily se dirigiu ao correio-coruja, que era ali perto. Havia dezenas ou até mesmo centenas de corujas, de todos os tamanhos e cores. Por causa do frio, elas estavam todas do lado de dentro, para se aquecerem, com a palha que estava espalhada no corujal. Lily escreveu uma carta contando como fora a semana, e anexou uma caixinha com uma variedade de doces. Chicletes baba-bola, Varinhas de alcaçuz, sapos de chocolate e feijões de todos os sabores. E mandou alguns para sua irmã Petúnia. Depois entregou para uma coruja parda que partiu em seguida. Ela foi para fora e observou a coruja partir no céu nublado.

Lily começou a andar pela neve, pensando em ir ao Três Vassouras tomar alguma coisa, quando uma mão invisível puxou a manga de seu casaco verde musgo.

Lily-AHH! JAMES POTTER!

O rapaz saiu debaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade, com um sorriso maroto. Lily se recuperou do susto e o encarou, irritada:

Lily-Pra que isso?!

James-Ah Lily, deixa de ser chata.

Ela revirou os olhos.

James-Ei, vamos até o três vassouras? Esta frio pra caramba.

Lily-Vamos sim.

Os dois foram até o Três Vassouras. Lá dentro estava bem quentinho e muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts, ou os moradores do povoado estavam ali, se aquecendo, lendo o profeta diário ou batendo um papo. Lily e James se dirigiram a uma das mesinhas mais atrás, que estava ao lado de um pinheiro, já enfeitado para o natal.

James-Eu vou lá fazer o pedido. Cerveja amanteigada?

Lily com desdém-É. Por que você esta tão entusiasmado para ir lá?

O rapaz corou um pouco, olhando em direção da garçonete nova, Madama Rosmerta, que recém tinha terminado Hogwarts.

James-Por nada. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.

Lily-Vai nessa James, que eu acredito.

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_Eu estou ferido_

Logo o rapaz voltou com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigadas.

James-Ei, da para acreditar? A McGonnagal me deteu hoje de manhã!

Lily-Sério? O que foi que você fez?

James-Por que eu confundi o Snape hoje, no corredor.

Lily o olhara, exasperada.

Lily-O que foi que_ ele_ te fez dessa vez?

Ela fez questão de sublinhar as ultimas palavras. Severo Snape, um aluno do 5º ano da Sonserina, de poucos amigos. Ele sempre fora amigo de Lily, mas James jamais gostava dele, por isso ele e seus amigos sempre aprontavam com Snape e aos poucos o rapaz se afastava da ruiva.

James-Nada. E precisava?

Lily-É por isso que eu nunca vou sair com você. Você nunca cresce!

Ela se levantou furiosa e se afastou dali da mesa, indo sentar-se com Molly Prewett e Betty Perks, do 5º ano da Grifinoria. E fez questão de sentar-se de costas para James.

James-Droga!

Ele suspirou, batendo o punho na mesa.

Marlene Rindo-Sirius, o que foi isso?

Os dois tinham planejado ir ao três vassouras, mas acabaram ficando por ali, perto da Casa do Grito. Sirius tinha encontrado James e sugeriu que o rapaz fosse um cavalheiro e acompanhasse a dama dos Lírios, que estava sozinha, no correio.

Sirius-Caridade, caridade.

O rapaz tinha envolvido um braço na cintura de Marlene, a protegendo do frio. Ele olhava pensativo para a casa.

Sirius-Você sabia que essa casa é amaldiçoada?

Marlene-Ouvi alguma coisa. O diretor Dumbledore disse algo sobre fantasmas e almas penadas...

Sirius-Uma vez por mês, durante a lua cheia, esse lugar é assombrado por uma pobre alma penada, que ficou presa entre os dois mundos. Ela não pode viver nem morrer.

Marlene fitando a casa-Que triste... Pêra ai, isso é uma historia para me assustar e ai você se aproveitar?

Sirius-Eu consegui?

_Dor_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

Ele a encarava os olhos verdes dela, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Ele passou a mão pelo queixo dela, a aproximando. Ele podia contar algumas delicadas sardas que ela tinha no nariz. O beijo fora curto, mas romântico. Após se separarem Marlene trazia um sorriso nos lábios. Voltou a encarar Sirius, deu uma risadinha e saiu em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Alice e Frank estavam no café da Madama Padfoot. Era uma cafeteria pequena, aconchegante, mas cheia de casais. Alice estava constrangida, evitando olhar para as mesas ao lado.

Frank-Ei, esse ano você vai fazer o N. O. M, não é?

Alice timida-Pois é. Eu e o pessoal do quinto ano estamos estudando mais do que o normal. E olha que o pessoal é da bagunça.

Frank-Ano passado nossa turma, que era bagunceira, eu, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, Arthur e Kenny Mckinnon, e ficara séria durante a preparação para os exames. Estudávamos em média nove horas por dia. Herbologia era minha matéria favorita.

Alice-Sério? Eu adoro Herbologia. Eu fui para a Albânia nas férias. São fascinantes as plantas que existem lá, sabe? Exóticas!

Frank-Meus pais conseguiram uma Mimbus Mimbletonia e vão mandar-la para mim semana que vem. Quero mostrar para a professora Sprout.

Alice animada-Elas são realmente raras, não é?

Frank-São. Isso que as estufas de Hogwarts são das melhores.

O assunto foi indo. Após tomarem um café, ficaram conversando mais um pouco. A mão de Alice estava sobre a mesa e Frank, delicadamente, colocou sua mão sobre a dela, a fazendo sorrir timidamente.

Lily jantava sozinha, no saguão. Tinha voltado mais cedo do passeio.

Helena-Ei Lily, tudo bem?

Ela entrou no saguão e sentou-se na mesa da Grifinoria, ao lado da amiga.

Lily-Estou sim. E você? Como foi a tarde?

Helena-Tranqüila. Fiquei com as garotas no salão comunal da Corvinal. E o passeio?

A ruiva amarrou a cara.

Lily-Eu e o James discutimos.

Helena-Mas isso não é novidade. Vocês discutem desde que se conheceram.

Lily-É outra vez aquelas brincadeiras dele. Ele azarou o Severo de manhã, no corredor.

Helena-Você é o Severo são bem amigos, não é?

Lily-Éramos sim.

Lily olhou para a mesa verde. Severo Snape estava de frente para elas, mas mantinha a cabeça baixa, se concentrando em seu prato.

Lily-Depois que fomos para casas diferentes, a nossa amizade ficou um tanto abalada.

Helena-Eu te entendo, mais ou menos. Começamos a andar com pessoas diferentes, de pensamentos diferentes...

Lily surpresa-Você também tem um amigo assim? Quem é?

Helena-N-não, mas é só que acho que eu entendo pelo que você esta passando.

Helena olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas Régulos estava sentado de costas.

_Eu não sou um desconhecido_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_Com raiva aleijada_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam certamente_

Lily-Eu me lembro que logo no começo, quando você entrou, que você e o irmão mais novo do Sirius andavam grudados. O que houve?

Helena-Como você disse, inimizade entre as casas.

_E com minha ancestralidade de quebra, _pensou ela, amargurada. Emmeline e Serena acenaram lá da mesa da Corvinal.

Helena-Vou jantar. Depois nos falamos.

Ela atravessou o saguão e sentou-se na mesa, com seus amigos.

Helena-Emmy?

Helena e Emmy tinha sido as primeiras a chegar ao dormitório do 4º ano. A loira, que procurava algo em seu malão acenou com a cabeça, para ela continuar.

Helena-Você acha que o Diadema de Rowena realmente existiu?

Emmy suspirou, sentando-se na cama ao lado.

Emmy-De novo isso?

Helena-Você sabe que eu sempre quis encontra-lo. De certa forma, pertence tanto a minha família quanto a Corvinal.

Emmy-Amiga, o professor Flicktiwith disse que ele esta perdido há séculos. Talvez nem esteja no castelo. Ninguém sabe sobre ele.

Aquela noite Helena se deitou e sonhou com o diadema, uma coroa de prata, cravejada com pedras azuis preciosas. Helena usava um véu cinza cobrindo o rosto, enquanto corria rindo por um corredor longo e cheio de janelinhas mostrando o céu claro. Ela parou no meio do caminho ao ver uma mulher muito bonita segurando o diadema em suas mãos e depois o colocou sobre a cabeça de uma estatua de uma mulher. Tudo escureceu e a única coisa que brilhava eram pontinhos de luz no céu.

_Mas eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe, eu o encontrei quando_

_Eu estava ferido_


	3. A abertura

**Greys of roses**

**Capitulo 3-A abertura**

**Música: She 's no You-Jesse McCartney**

_Eles tem muitas garotas_

_Que sabiam que eles tão com tudo_

_Mais nada que se compare a você_

_Por que você não pode vê que é a única que eu realmente quero?_

_E tudo o que eu preciso é tudo o que você faz_

_Hogwarts, meados dos anos 70._

Finalmente a ultima semana de aula antes das férias de inverno havia chegado. Aquela segunda-feira amanheceu coberta de neve. Durante a noite toda nevara e o céu amanheceu cinzento. Helena, Emmeline, Serena, Diana e uma boa parte do dormitório da Corvinal acordaram com gritos de alegria e urros dos rapazes. Muitas garotas estavam sentadas nas poltronas azuis, de robe, vendo os rapazes em volta do quadro de avisos.

Veterano sonolento e de pijama-O que foi? Cancelaram os exames?

Vários alunos, muitos de pijama, estavam aglomerados em frente ao mural de avisos. Helena se misturou no meio de um bolinho e voltou com Nate, dando um gritinho de alegria.

Helena-Vai haver um baile de natal!

Emmy-Sério?! Uhul!

Nessa hora, chegam dois dos monitores da Corvinal do 6º ano, Josh Ravenclaw e Rosemary Clearweater.

Josh-Pessoal silencio. O professor Flickwith esta vindo, para dar as explicações necessárias.

Sirius e James desciam cambaleando as escadas de seus dormitórios, sonolentos e de pijama, acompanhados de Remus, Peter e mais dois rapazes de seu ano.

Sirius bocejando-O que... O que foi?

James e Sirius se jogaram em uma das poltronas vermelhas, chocando suas cabeças. Os alunos da Grifinoria estavam agitados com um cartaz azul que fora pendurado no mural de avisos. Havia o desenho de uma carruagem, ladeada de casais de trajes de festa, dançando. Logo McGonnagal chegou, já com seu habitual traje de trabalho, para dar uma força aos monitores que tentavam conseguir silencio.

McGonnagal-Agora, silencio. Tenho que ser rápida, pois as aulas começam daqui a pouco. Esse ano, o corpo docente de Hogwarts, junto com o pessoal do Ministério da magia e a confederação internacional, vamos realizar um baile de natal. Mas não é só isso...

Flickwith-... Sexta-feira receberemos duas escolas convidadas. A Beauxbatom e Dumnstrang. As duas escolas vão trazer os alunos do ultimo ano. Eles permaneceram por aqui até a altura de Janeiro, pois em Março eles prestarão exames. Eles também virão para aprenderem um pouco sobre o sistema de magia britânico. Assistiram às aulas conosco e os jogos de Quadribol. Mas voltando ao baile, ele será realizado no Natal, e só será para os alunos do 4º ano para cima.

Houve vários _ahhh_ dos aluninhos do 1º, 2º e 3º ano, tristes, no salão comunal da Corvinal.

Flickwith-E só poderão participar os alunos que tiverem um par. O traje será a rigor. Agora, se arrumem as aulas já vão começar.

Quando os alunos começaram a ir para seus dormitórios trocar de roupa, o professor chamou:

Flickwith-Helena, Emmeline, Hugo e Nate, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com os senhores.

Sirius-E ai vai convidar a ruivinha?

Ele e James terminaram de se arrumar e desciam do dormitório para o salão Comunal.

James-Cruzes!

Sirius fingindo drama-Cruzes? É tudo o que você me responde? Depois do trabalho que tive para arranjar um encontro entre vocês?!

Ele dizia isso enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata vermelha e dourada.

James em voz alta-Aposto como a senhorita sabe tudo vai com o ranhoso!

Nessa hora, Lily atravessava o salão comunal da Grifinoria com Marlene e Alice.

Lily sibilando para as amigas-Vão indo.

E depois olhou para Sirius, que entendeu o recado e foi atrás das duas garotas.

Lily-Eu quero ter uma palavrinha com o senhor pontas!

_E uma garota que passa não importa_

_Porque você parece muito melhor_

_Você jamais precisa ficar com ciumes_

_Ela poderia ser uma supermodel_

_A capa de todas as revistas_

_Ela nunca significará algo para mim_

James-Que foi, toquei no ponto fraco, é?

Lily-Olha só, cale a boca. O Severo Snape é meu amigo, para o seu governo!

James suspirando-Olhe, não me obrigue a te azarar Evans...

Ele levou a mão ao bolso das vestes para tirar a varinha, mas a garota foi mais rápida e sacou varinha, apontando-lhe.

Lily-Você pode ser o melhor em Quadribol, mas azarações são comigo mesma!

Monitor-chefe da Grifinoria-Ei ei, dez pontos a menos para a Grifinoria! E abaixem as varinhas. Evans, você como monitora deveria dar o exemplo!

James e Lily bufaram um para o outro, antes de cruzarem a mesma porta, para irem para o corredor, quase derrubando um ao outro no chão.

Sexta-feira chegou rápida e uma atmosfera de expectativas pairava sobre os corredores da escola, pois as duas escolas estrangeiras iriam chegar àquela noite.

Emmy-Ei Helena, com quem você vai ao baile? Já tem uma idéia?

Era aula de poções. Como as duas faziam uma dupla, aproveitaram para conversar, enquanto acrescentavam os ingredientes em suas poções.

Helena pensativa-Hum... Talvez algum aluno da Dumnstrang me convide. E você?

Emmy nervosa-Estava pensando, quer dizer... Talvez ele até já tenha um par... Mas... Ah ele é tão fofo...

Helena-Quem?

Diana e Serena-É Emmy, quem?

Slughorn-Tsk, tsk garotas... Faltam 5 minutos, menos conversa e mais trabalho.

Mas ele sorriu para as alunas da Corvinal ao ver as poções praticamente prontas. No final da aula Nate foi até Helena, que guardava seu material.

Nate-Helena, será que eu posso conversar com você?

Emmeline, Diana e Serena deram risinhos e saíram da masmorra, que estava quase vazia, com exceção de Slughorn, que checava alguns ingredientes no armário e não dava atenção aos dois jovens.

Helena-Sim?

_Ela não é você, Oh não_

_Você me dá mais do que eu poderia querer_

_Ela não é você, Oh não,_

_Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho..._

_Pois você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei_

_Ela é só uma foto em uma revista_

_Ela não é você_

_Ela não é você..._

O jovem colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Helena estava tensa. Nate andava muito estranho ultimamente.

Nate nervoso-O baile é logo e, bom... E... Você gosta de suco de groselha?

Helena rindo-Groselha? Claro.

Nate-Não, eu quero dizer...

Helena-Por Merlim Nate, temos que voltar ao salão comunal, em meia-hora os estrangeiros chegam.

E ela saiu correndo arrastando um Nate atordoado com ela.

Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam todos em sete filas, de acordo com os anos e os professores estavam no gramado. A noite estava fria e um tanto escura.

Lily furiosa-James, se você pisar no meu pé de novo, juro que vou te azarar!

Helena e Emmy se viraram para a fila do 5º ano atrás onde James e Lily discutiam furiosamente.

James-Duvido Evans. Você é monitora, no máximo vai me tirar pontos!

Remus cansado-Agora chega, vocês dois.

Remus se pos entre os dois, ao ver que McGonnagal começava a olhar aborrecida para o casal da Grifinoria.

Suzanne-Ouvi dizer que o pessoal da Dumnstrang vem montado em dragões!

Era uma quartanista da Sonserina, Suzanne Bulstrode e sua amiga Kitty Desenchead, com um sorriso extremamente desagradável no rosto.

Helena revirando os olhos-Deixa de ser burra. Não há como eles virem montados até aqui em dragões. Iriam destruir Hogwarts. E depois, todos que já fizeram o favor de ler _Animais Fantásticos e seu habitat_, sabem que eles vivem nas montanhas, escondidos dos bruxos.

Suzanne-Ah, francamente! Ninguém te perguntou nada Ravenclaw!

Helena-Eu só estou evitando que você nos humilhe na frente do pessoal da Dumnstrang.

Kitty-Arg, você se acha só porque é tataraneta de uma das fundadoras.

Serena-Ah, parem de reclamar. Isso tudo é inveja porque nós da Corvinal somos conhecidas pela beleza e inteligência.

Sirius-Olhe! Caracas!

Algo que parecia muito com uma casa voadora vinha crescendo no céu escuro. E era puxado por doze grandes cavalos dourados. À medida que se aproximavam, os alunos dos primeiros anos soltavam gritinhos. Era uma enorme carruagem azul e branca. Na porta, havia a gravura de duas Varinhas cruzadas, com três estrelas saindo da ponta. Mas nada se comparava a surpresa de muitos estudantes, quando um sapato preto lustroso, quase do tamanho de um trenó de crianças, apareceu na pequena escada de prata. Um rapaz, de uns dezessete anos, vestido de cetim azul, se adiantou e saiu da carruagem, para estender a mão para a dona do sapato. Era uma mulher muito bonita, mas assustadora também. Helena, juntamente com seus amigos, ficaram ligeiramente boquiabertos. Deveria ser descendente de gigantes. Tinha cabelos negros lisos e olhos também negros. Usava um vestido de veludo e muitas jóias. Alguns aluninhos do primeiro ano ficaram assustados, mas logo se aliviaram, quando ela abriu um gracioso sorriso e disse com um sotaque francês:

Máxime-Ah, _Hogwart,_ quanto _tempé_...

Dumbledore beijando sua mão-Seja bem vinda minha cara Madame Máxime. Gostaria de entrar com seus alunos? Karkaroff e seus alunos não devem se demorar.

Mais ou menos trinta garotas e garotos, entre dezesseis e dezessete anos, vestidos em veludo azul e algumas meninas de encharpe, desceram e estavam em grupinhos, tentando se aquecer.

Máxime-_Clarro, clarro._ Alunos.

_Eles tiveram muitas meninas que dançavam em todos seus vídeos_

_Mas eu prefiro o jeito como você faz quando você se mexe_

_Você é muito mais bonita e eu só quero que você saiba_

_Que tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi o que eu conquistei com você_

Madame Máxime e seus estudantes foram acompanhados por um grupo de professores. Algumas alunas da Beauxbatom lançaram olhares divertidos para alguns alunos da Grifinoria, incluindo Sirius e James, que estufaram o peito. Os alunos de Hogwarts começaram a ficar inquietos. Tanto por causa do frio que fazia lá fora, quanto pela ansiedade de conhecer a outra escola. Algumas alunas do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinoria começaram a espionar os rapazes franceses e a dar risinhos. Lily e James estavam começando a discutir, quando alguém gritou:

Peter-Olha lá!

Vários alunos olharam excitados para o lago. Algo, no centro, fazia a água borbulhar.

Dumbledore sorrindo-E já não era sem tempo. Dumnstrang.

Um mastro surgiu e logo depois um grande barco. Quando ele chegou às margens, um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, vestindo um casaco de pele vermelha, apareceu acompanhado de trinta rapazes e moças de dezesseis e dezoito anos, vestindo roupas vermelhas finas, trazendo tochas em mãos, que com o aceno de suas varinhas, se acenderam.

Dumbledore-Karkaroff, seja bem-vindo.

Karkaroff apertando a mão de Dumbledore-Dumbledore. Hogwarts. Ah, minha casa.

Dumbledore-E agora, vamos ao show.

Todos se dirigiram ao salão principal. Enquanto os alunos das três escolas se acomodavam nas quatro mesas e os professores e funcionários se dirigiam a grande mesa, pequenos grupinhos das três escolas se preparavam para mostrarem em uma apresentação, o seu melhor. Um grupinho de dez alunos da Beauxbatom apresentou uma espécie de dança de _veelas_. Cinco meninas, de cabelos louros prateados e de uma grande beleza, dançavam sacudindo as cabeças, encantando os cinco rapazes franceses que se juntavam a elas na dança.

James atordoado-Eu não sei...

Ele fazia menção de se levantar da mesa e de se juntar as veelas.

James-Essa dança é... Tudo.

Lily-Fecha a boca, antes que nos afoguemos.

Nessa hora, ao fim da apresentação da escola francesa, Frank fez um sinal para ele e Marlene, que se levantaram discretamente e se juntaram a um bolinho de alunos de Hogwarts, que desapareceram pela porta de carvalho.

_E uma garota que passa não importa_

_Cada vez você parece melhor_

_Eu penso que você é perfeita e que não há nada que eu mudaria_

_Ela poderia ser uma supermodel_

_A capa de todas as revistas_

_Ela nunca tomará meu coração_

Doze alunos da Dumnstrang, dez rapazes e duas garotas, fizeram duas filas de cinco, as duas garotas na ponta de cada fila, e apresentaram uma coreografia cheia de malabarismo com suas tochas. No final, quando batiam à tocha no chão de mármore, soltaram varias fagulhas. Nessa hora, entraram seis meninas de Hogwarts, em fila, passando pelos Búlgaros.

Helena ia à frente, executando uma bela dança, puxando a atenção de um dos rapazes da Dumnstrang e de Régulus, que na hora só conseguia pensar _não havia nenhuma outra garota como ela para ele._ Todos os momentos deles juntos naquele castelo vieram a sua mente e ele sentiu o beijo que ela lhe dera na bochecha no primeiro ano deles. Ele tentou desviar a atenção da garota, olhando para sua prima Bellatrix. Helena pegou sua varinha, e conjurou fitas rosa e douradas, que formavam um arco acima dela, enquanto executava a dança. Logo atrás dela, vinham Emmeline, conjurando de sua varinha fitas azuis e brancas, Marlene, Molly, Bellatrix e Amélia Bones. Elas se dividiram em dois bolinhos de três, girando para o lado, formando um corredor, onde seis vultos voaram. Eram seis alunos, montados em suas vassouras, que sobrevoaram as mesas, deixando todos impressionados. James Potter, Frank, Amos Diggory, Nate, Hugo e Rodolphus. James e Rodolphus estavam voando quase colados lado a lado, tentando competir, e cada um se virou para um lado fazendo manobras, em meio a aplausos. O pessoal da mesa da Sonserina fazia sinais discretos para Rodolphus derrubar James da vassoura e só a casa verde ter a gloria. Mas sempre que ele tentava, James usava uma manobra evasiva ou Frank cortava a frente de Rodolphus, para evitar a colisão dos rivais. E em seguida, as meninas saíram dos bolinhos e voltaram a dançar.

_Ela não é você, Oh não_

_Você me dá mais do que eu poderia querer_

_Ela não é você, Oh não,_

_Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho..._

_Pois você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei_

_Ela é só uma foto em uma revista_

_Ela não é você_

_Ela não é você..._


	4. O Baile de inverno

**Greys of roses**

**Capitulo 4-O baile de inverno**

**Música: Turning Tables-Adele**

_Perto o suficiente para iniciar uma guerra,  
>Tudo o que eu tenho está no chão,<br>Só Deus sabe o porquê de estarmos lutando,  
>Tudo o que eu digo, você sempre diz mais,<br>_

O sábado foi um dia interessante tanto para Hogwarts quanto para os estrangeiros. Era o ultimo jogo de Quadribol do semestre, Grifinória Vs Sonserina. Três quartos das arquibancadas estavam de vermelho e ouro. Helena, Emmy, Serena e Diana usavam rosetas vermelhas e gritavam como doidas.

Collin o locutor-E bem-vindos ao ultimo jogo de Quadribol do semestre!

As arquibancadas foram à loucura.

Collin-Vamos ao time da Grifinória: Potter, Longbottom, Mckinnon, Wesley, Buchanan, McKinnon e Perks!

O time de vermelho entrou em campo, segurando suas vassouras.

Collin-Sonserina: Lestrange, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Montague, Nott e Avery!

Hooch-Longbottom, Lestrange, apertem as mãos.

Collin-E o jogo começou. A McKinnon esta com a posse da Goles. Black lança um balaço em sua direção, que é desviado pelo batedor McKinnon. McKinnon passa a Goles para Perks e... Ela marca!

As vaias da Sonserina foram abafadas pela ovação das outras casas. Na arquibancada, um rapaz da Sonserina, de um ano acima do de Sirius gritou para Regulus e Rabastan:

Sonserino-Derrubem a McKinnon daquela vassoura!

Sirius partiu para cima dele e os dois caíram no chão. Peter ficava gritando _Vai Sirius_ até que Remus segurou Sirius. Mas isso não impediu que alguns valentões da Sonserina se intrometessem mas logo desistiram, ao ver vários veteranos da Grifinoria, entre eles Gideon e Fábia Prewett que eram irmãos de Molly, se levantarem.

Collin-Montague tem a Goles. Ele passa para Malfoy que a deixa cair e McKinnon pega, arremessando para Buchanan e… Lestrange segura antes que entrasse no aro!

Regulus e Rabastan tentavam a todo custo mandar balaços, tendo como principal alvo, Marlene. Mas seu irmão, Kenny e Arthur, rebatiam os balaços, mirando em Malfoy, Montague e Avery.

O placar estava 60 a 50 para a Grifinória. Foi quando James viu algo e o apanhador Ted Nott não deixou passar despercebido.

Collin-E Potter viu algo. Sim senhores, é o pomo de ouro. Potter e Nott estão emparelhados e… Potter captura o pomo. O jogo acaba. Grifinória vence por 210 pontos!

_Eu não posso continuar com essas Inconstâncias,  
>Controlada por você, não consigo respirar.<br>_

O time da Grifinória desceu até o meio do campo, onde eram saudados pelos alunos e alguns da Beauxbaton e Dumnstrang. A Sonserina saiu às pressas, Lucios e Rodolfus acompanhados de Narcisa e Bellatrix. James estava enrolado em uma bandeira da casa e sorria na direção de Lily, que o ignorava, quando varias francesas e búlgaras vieram elogiar-lo. Ela ergueu o queixo e se afastou para cumprimentar a amiga. Marlene sorria de orelha a orelha, enquanto descia de sua vassoura e era abraçada por Lily e Helena. Sirius veio em sua direção e a girou no ar para comemorar. Alguns rapazes búlgaros, fanáticos por futebol, cumprimentavam Frank e Arthur, esse ultimo abraçado com Molly.

Gideon e Fabian Prewett-Festa agora no salão comunal!

Os gêmeos estavam com os braços carregados de bolos, sucos de abóbora, entre outras coisas.

A semana passou rápido. Os estrangeiros assistiam às aulas que queriam, junto com os alunos de Hogwarts, naquela ultima semana de aula. Muitos deles impressionados com o sistema de ensino britânico.

Diana e Serena-Hihihi

Era aula de transfiguração, que os alunos da Corvinal faziam com a Sonserina. Três rapazes da Dumnstrang e um casal da Beauxbatom assistiam à aula e tomavam notas. Mcgonnagal, difícil de impressionar, abriu um sorriso quando pediu a um dos alunos da Dumnstrang transfigurar seu Cágado em uma taça. E ele fez com perfeição.

McGonnagal-Vejam essa taça. Sem nenhum defeito.

Helena irritada-Ah, francamente, eu faço melhor!

Embora fosse doce ela podia ser vingativa as vezes, detestava ficar para trás. Ela levantou sua varinha de pelo de unicórnio e cerejeira e transformou seu Cágado em uma taça de cristal. O aluno da Dumnstrang ergueu uma sobrancelha, levemente impressionado. Helena o olhou, franzindo o nariz mal-humorada. Logo desviou, mas não antes de notar como o rapaz Búlgaro era charmoso. Tinha cabelos escuros, sobrancelhas e cílios grossos e olhos verdes.

_Então não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
>Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,<br>Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
>É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias<br>Inconstâncias_

A turma do 5º ano da Grifinoria estava na aula de Trato de criaturas mágicas, junto com a Sonserina e um grupinho de alunas da Beauxbatom. As meninas da Beauxbatom observavam com interesse, Sirius e James, que faziam dupla, cuidar de um pelúcio, enquanto o professor ia de dupla em dupla, analisar a pesquisa feita por eles, sobre os bichos. As duas francesas receberam um pelúcio e se juntaram aos dois marotos, que sorriram feito bobos para elas.

Lily e Marlene faziam dupla perto do trio Alice, Betty Perks e Molly. Lily espumava ao ver James com as francesas.

Lily fazendo carinho em seu pelúcio-Ora, francamente! Será que ele precisa ser tão obvio perto delas?!

Alice Rindo-Ah Lily, você gosta dele.

Lily-Claro que não. Ele é arrogante demais. Não é Marlene? Marlene?

Ela se virou para a amiga, que quebrava galhos compulsivamente, os dentes arreganhados, enquanto olhava para uma das francesas que tinha a mão no braço de Sirius.

No final da aula de transfigurações do 4º ano, quinta à tarde, McGonnagal chamou Helena.

McGonnagal-Helena, você já tem um par para o baile?

Helena franzindo a testa-Hã, não.

Ela andava tão atarefada e de mal-humor que quase já tinha se esquecido de que tinha que arranjar um par logo.

McGonnagal-Bom, apresse-se. Os alunos de Hogwarts que estão no time de quadribol farão à abertura do baile de natal. E sábado haverá um ensaio às duas da tarde.

Ela saiu da aula e foi encontrar seu grupo do Clube de Encantamento. Teria tempo para pensar em alguém para descer com ela no baile. _Não é?_

Vários alunos já estavam no salão, jantando.

Sirius-Jay. Vamos fazer uma pequena aposta. Aposto que você não consegue levar a ruivinha ao baile. Se conseguir, te dou um estoque de sapos de chocolate até o final do mês.

James-E se você conseguir levar a Marlene, te dou um estoque de bombas de bosta até o final do ano.

Sirius-Mas isso é fácil meu caro.

Ele espetava uma batata, pensativo. De repente se levantou, andando alguns lugares, até onde Marlene jantava com Lily e Alice. Ele se ajoelhou e pegou a mão da garota.

Sirius-Marlene, perdoe-me por aquela cena com as francesas de manhã. Mas você sabe que as mulheres de todas as nacionalidades não resistem ao meu charme.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a taça de suco em sua mão, pensando se seria adequado derramar nele.

Sirius-Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ela o avaliou, tomou um gole do suco e o encarou.

Sirius sussurrando-Se você for, te compro um enfeite de cabelo novo. Sei que você adora.

Marlene-Acho que sim. De prata.

Sirius beijou sua mão e foi até James, sorrindo.

Sirius-Acho que alguém me deve um estoque de bombas de bostas para todo o ano.

À noite, o salão comunal da Grifinoria já estava vazio. Mas Lily estava lá, com um rolo de pergaminho, tintas, penas e um livro de poções em uma mesinha perto da lareira. O quadro girou e James entrou, mas a garota o ignorou.

James-Lily?

O olhar dela quase o fez desistir.

James-Você esta chateada?

Ela fechou o livro com estrondo e o encarou, os olhos verdes faiscando.

Lily-Claro que não. Mas e ai, por que não vai jogar conversa fora com uma daquelas francesas?

James espantado-Qual é o preconceito com estrangeiros?

Lily-Nenhum.

Ela se levantou, recolhendo seu material, indo em direção a escadaria dos dormitórios femininos mas James segurou seus braços. Os livros e pergaminhos caíram no chão, mas nenhum deles ligou, estavam muito próximos e seus corações acelerados. Lily fechou os olhos. James podia sentir o aroma de lírios que vinha dela.

Lily-Jay...

James-Lily, desce comigo no baile...

_Sob o mais difícil disfarce, eu vejo, ooh,  
>Onde o amor está perdido, o seu fantasma é encontrado,<br>Eu enfrentei uma centena de tempestades para deixá-lo,  
>Por mais que você tente, não, eu nunca serei derrubada,<br>_

Lily abriu lentamente os olhos verdes, sem se distanciar.

James-Eu sei que ajo como um babaca na sua frente, me desculpe.

Os lábios dela se mexeram, antes de aparecer um leve sorriso.

Lily-E as alunas da Beauxbatom?

James sorrindo-Esquece elas. Eu quero descer com você.

Lily-Então... Eu aceito.

James abriu um sorriso lindo e lhe deu um beijo rápido, apenas tocando seus lábios, antes de desaparecer pela escada que ia aos dormitórios masculinos. Lily, com o rosto vermelho, sentou-se no chão levando os dedos aos lábios.

O sábado a tarde estava um tanto tétrico por causa do frio que fazia e por causa do tempo cinza. Helena fora ate uma grande sala, aonde iria ser o ensaio da abertura do baile. As carteiras haviam desaparecido e havia uma lareira acesa. Em cima da mesa havia uma vitrola e no quadro negro havia algo escrito como a ordem em que entrariam. Primeiro a casa da Grifinoria, depois Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, às oito horas em ponto, trajes a rigor como todos os demais. Minerva McGonnagal, Dumbledore, Madame Máxime e o diretor da Dumnstrang estavam lá. E havia mais de trinta alunos ali, agrupados. Boa parte deles do time de quadribol de Hogwarts, e algumas meninas e meninos da Dumnstrang e Beauxbatom.

McGonnagal-Srta. Ravenclaw vá para a fila, por favor.

Ela checou no pergaminho se faltava mais alguém. Como todos haviam chegado, ela entregou para o Diretor. Estavam na ordem do quadro, mas já com os pares do baile.

Helena-Professora, eu ainda não tenho um par.

McGonnagal-Tudo bem hoje. A parceira do Sr. Black, Pámela Bole, esta na Ala hospitalar hoje, então você pode fazer par com ele.

Helena se virou e viu Régulos, era muita sorte mesmo. Ironicamente é claro. No grupo da Grifinoria, estavam: Frank Longbottom, um rapaz do 6º ano que era o Goleiro e acompanhava Alice, do 5º ano. Kenny McKinnon, irmão mais velho de Marlene, que estava no 6º ano e era um dos batedores, acompanhava Betty Perks que era a Artilheira do 5º ano da Grifinória. Arthur Weasley, o outro batedor do 6º ano, acompanhava Molly Weasley, do 5º ano. Teague Buchanan do 7º ano e um dos artilheiros acompanhava uma garota da Beauxbatom. Marlene McKinnon, Artilheira do 5º acompanhava Sirius Black, também do 5º ano. E por ultimo, James Potter, o Apanhador do 5º ano e acompanhava Lily Evans, para a surprese de alguns ali.

No grupo da Sonserina estavam: Rodolfus Lestrange, do 5º ano, que era o Goleiro e acompanhava Bellatrix Lestrange, do º ano. Lucios Malfoy, um dos artilheiros do 5º ano e acompanhava Narcisa Black, no 5º ano. Rabastan Lestrange, do 4º ano e era um dos batedores e levava Corina McNair do 4º ano da Sonserina. Ted Nott, o apanhador do 5º ano, levava uma búlgara da Dumstrang. Heinz Montague, artilheiro do 4º ano, também levava uma garota da Dumnstrang. Matt Avery, Artilheiro do 4º ano levava Kitty, do 4º ano da Sonserina. E Régulos Black, o batedor do 4º ano e que iria com Pamela, mas no ensaio faria par com Helena.

No time da Corvinal, estavam: Heath Ackerley, o Apanhador do 5º ano e que ia com uma garota do mesmo ano e casa. Josh Ravenclaw, Goleiro do 6º ano e irmão mais velho de Helena, ia com uma garota do mesmo ano e casa, Rosemary Clearweater. Brandon Fawcett, artilheiro, e Easy Entwhistle, batedor, ambos do 6º ano, iam com duas meninas da Beauxbatom. Hugo Bradley, artilheiro do 4º ano ia com Diana Cauldwell, do mesmo ano e casa. Nate Córner, Artilheiro do 4º ano, ia com uma garota do 3º ano da Grifinória, Jammy Colista e Helena, a batedora, iria com Régulos no ensaio.

E no grupo da Lufa-Lufa: Ryan Cunningham, do 4º ano e Goleiro, ia com uma garota da Beauxbaton. Megara Zeller, Artilheira do 4º ano ia com um rapaz da Dumstrang. Derek McMillan, o batedor do 4º ano, ia com uma garota da Dumnstrang. Judith Abbot, artilheira do 4º ano, ia com um rapaz da Beauxbaton. Amos Diggory, apanhador do 4º ano ia com Amélia Bonés, batedora também do 4º ano. Dan Walsh, do 6º ano e artilheiro, ia com uma garota da Beauxbaton.

Dumbledore-Por favor, formem uma fila, em duplas e pela ordem das casas.

Ele passou pelos grupos, dando algumas orientações. Frank e Alice seriam os primeiros. Todos já estavam se preparando. Régulos, parecendo um tanto relutante, pegou a mão de Helena. Durante uma hora eles ensaiaram. Lily e James dançavam de um jeito delicado, e sorriam um para o outro. Marlene e Sirius, às vezes davam risinhos porque o rapaz não parava de lhe dizer algo no ouvido, em meio aos passos. E quem olhava para Régulos e Helena, poderia dizer que os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eles tinham seu próprio ritmo. Mas o silencio a incomodava e ela também estava irritada com o rapaz, desde o encontro deles na biblioteca. Ele evitava ao máximo olhar nos olhos dela.

_Eu não posso acompanhar as suas Inconstâncias,  
>Controlada por você, não consigo respirar.<em>

Quando o ensaio terminou, ele a soltou e foi embora, dizendo para McGonnagal que iria ver Pámela na ala hospitalar. No domingo à tarde, Serena, Diana, Emmeline e Helena andavam pelos jardins cobertos de neve, de braços dados, rindo como as grandes amigas que eram. Jordan Carmichael foi ate elas.

Jordan-Serena, posso conversar com você?

Serena corada-C-claro.

Ela acompanhou o rapaz pelos jardins, desertos àquela hora.

Diana Rindo-Já posso imaginar o que é.

Emmy e Helena-O que, o que?

Diana-Fiquei sabendo hoje de manhã, mas só podia contar quando a Se saísse. É porque o Hugo me convidou para descer com ele no baile. Foi hoje de manhã, antes do 1º tempo. Ele foi comigo até o corredor e pediu. Ele é muito fofo! Mas continuando, é que o Jordan vai convidar a Serena. Ele é louco por ela.

Emmy-A Serena vai ficar muito feliz. Afinal, ela sempre teve uma queda por ele.

As três se sentaram em um banco. Do outro lado, indo em direção ao corredor do castelo, Helena viu Régulos, Rabastan e mais duas meninas do ano deles da Sonserina. Uma das meninas, de cabelos pretos e lisos, ia de braços dados com Régulos e Helena sentiu o sangue esfriar. Pamela tinha saído da Ala Hospitalar.

Helena com raiva-Com licença, vou à biblioteca.

E ela disparou para o castelo, em direção contrario do quarteto, deixando as amigas intrigadas.

Serena e Jordan sentaram-se na beirada no lago, que ainda não congelara. O rapaz tinha levado algumas torradas, que os dois dividiam, em silencio. Serena observava Jordan, que olhava sério para o lago.

Serena-Hum, Jordan? Você queria me contar algo?

Ela mordeu a torrara e o fitou com seus olhos azuis.

Jordan-Serena, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

A torrada caiu de suas mãos, dentro do lago e a Lula-gigante a pegou. Serena ficou vermelha.

Serena-Que? Sério? Eu adoraria!

E ela o abraçou de repente, mas quando fizera menção de se afastar, ao ver o que tinha feito, Jordan passou um braço por suas costas e a aproximou. Os dois ficaram encostados ali, olhando para o lago, sentindo que o frio começava a diminuir e sorriam, discretamente.

Serena-Meninas, meninas!

Ela gritava na direção de Diana e Emmeline, que voltavam para o castelo, pois estava esfriando. Ela chegou até elas, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso no rosto.

Serena-O Jordan me convidou!

Diana lhe abraçando-Ah amiga, que bom.

Serena-Espera, cadê a Helena? Quero contar para ela.

Emmy suspirando-Na biblioteca. Acho que ela quer ler todos os livros de lá antes do natal.

Helena estava na biblioteca, fazendo o dever de Runas Antigas. Estava de mal-humor. Bibliotecas foram feitas para se estudar e não fofocar. Um grupinho de alunas do 7º ano da Lufa-Lufa riam atrás das estantes, passando batom, enquanto tentavam chamar atenção de alguns rapazes da Dumnstrang que estavam ali em uma mesa, com vários livros. Régulos estava com Pamela, a algumas mesas da de Helena. Os dois conversavam. A idéia de atirar o livro de Runas nela não parava de lhe vir à cabeça. Afinal, Helena não era a rainha do drama à toa. Ela franziu o nariz ao ver Pamela segurar a mão do rapaz. O rapaz estreitou os olhos para Helena, quando ela franziu o nariz. Parecia que os dois travavam uma luta de caretas, de longe.

Rapaz da Dumnstrang-Hum hum.

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o rapaz que transformara o cágado em uma taça. Ele deveria ter uns dezesseis anos.

Helena-Sim?

Régulos, que segurava a mão de Pamela, olhou para Helena que estava com um rapaz da Dumnstrang, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes. A garota não parava de enrolar as mechas da ponta de seus cabelos e ria.

Bartholomeu-Helena Ravenclaw? Ouvi falar um pouco sobre você. Sua ancestral foi uma das fundadoras desta escola, não é?

Helena-Sim. Mas então, o que queriasme dizer?

_Então não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
>Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,<br>Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
>É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias,<br>Inconstâncias,  
><em>

No salão Comunal da Corvinal, depois do jantar.

Nate-Ei Helena, podemos conversar?

Helena estava sentada em uma poltrona, acariciando sua coruja cinzenta.

Helena-Sim.

Nate a levou perto da janela e, respirando fundo, perguntou:

Nate-Helena, gostarias de ir comigo ao baile de natal? Eu só convidei a Jammy Calista porque precisava de um par no ensaio.

Helena constrangida-Hum... Nate, eu vou com um rapaz da Dumnstrang.

Ele fez uma cara de desprezo, ao imaginar Helena com o Búlgaro.

Helena dando de ombros-Foi mal.

O dia 24 de dezembro amanheceu cheio de expectativas. Quase todos os alunos iriam permanecer nas férias de natal, com exceção do 1º ano e 2º ano e os alunos que não tinham par para o baile. Os professores estavam muito atarefados, supervisionando a decoração do baile e dos corredores. No meio da neve, vinha Hagrid com Canino, trazendo os gigantes pinheiros de natal.

Aquela manhã, o salão principal estava fechado para ser preparado para a noite do baile então o café da manha fora servido nos salões comunais, mas simples por causa do banquete da noite. Ele consistia de chá com leite, bolinhos de chuva e arenque e ovos mexidos. As meninas do 5º ano da grifinoria, Lily, Alice, Marlene, Molly e Betty travavam uma batalha de bolas de neve, contra James, Sirius, Peter e mais dois rapazes do 5º ano da Grifinoria. Remus os observava, rindo, enquanto lia um livro. Depois de um bom tempo, o grupo voltou para o salão comunal aquecido, ensopados da neve.

Helena, Emmeline, Serena e Diana estavam em seu dormitório, se arrumando para o baile. Emmy usava um vestido azul claro com babados e tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um elegante coque e usava um colar de prata, com um pingente. Diana usava um vestido vermelho com um laço preto e tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos soltos e usava uma fina corrente de ouro com um pingente de coração, que Hugo havia lhe dado àquela manhã. Serena usava um vestido rosa bebe e usava uma presilha nos cabelos loiros, soltos. Helena usava um vestido azul-esverdeado, usava seu anel favorito, de ouro branco, com o brasão da Corvinal e usava os cabelos negros, soltos.

Serena e Diana desceram primeiro para o salão comunal onde Jordan e Hugo as esperavam em seus trajes, sorrindo ao verem as duas garotas mais bonitas. Eles beijaram suas mãos, fazendo uma reverencia.

Helena sentou-se na frente de sua penteadeira para pentear seus cabelos.

Emmy-Helena, boa sorte.

A amiga a abraçou, antes de descer.

Helena-Ah, obrigada Emmy.

Quando Emmeline desapareceu pela porta do quarto, Helena se perguntou:

Helena-Espera um pouco, com quem a Emmy vai descer? Emmy!

Mas ela já havia ido para o salão comunal.

No dormitório do 5º ano da grifinoria, as cinco meninas terminavam de se arrumar. Betty, Alice e Molly estavam no salão comunal, prontas, esperado as duas amigas. Betty com um vestido prateado, Alice com um rosa forte e Molly com um lilás. Lily usava um vestido verde claro com um laço preto e tinha as pontas do cabelo em cachos. Marlene usava um vestido dourado e tinha os cabelos lisos, soltos, com uma bela presilha de prata no cabelo, que Sirius havia lhe dado.

Elas terminaram e desceram para o salão comunal, onde Kenny McKinnon, irmão mais velho de Marlene estava. Ele era do 6º ano, junto com Arthur e Frank. Ambos estavam muito bonitos em seus trajes a rigor. Cada um dos rapazes pegou a mão de sua acompanhante. Kenny e Betty, Alice e Frank e Molly e Arthur. Antes de Arthur pegar sua mão, os irmãos mais velhos de Molly, Gideon e Fabian, do 6º ano, lhes fizeram um interrogatório. Após terminarem, eles foram até suas duas acompanhantes do penúltimo ano e saíram. Remus aparecera também elegante. Parecia meio cansado, mas feliz.

Lily-Remus, com quem você vai?

Os dois conversavam em uma poltrona vermelha.

Remus-Eu vou com uma garota da Corvinal.

E ele disse para Lily, mais baixo.

Remus sorrindo-Com a Emmeline Vance. Lily, Marlene, ai vem os rapazes.

Sirius e James desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino. Sirius trajava vestes cor da noite e James, preto. Varias garotas da Grifinória ali suspiravam.

Sirius-Pronta princesa?

Sirius pegou sua mão.

Marlene sorrindo-Pronta.

James entregou uma rosa branca para Lily.

James-Para a garota dos meus sonhos.

Lily, corando-Obrigada James.

James-Vamos.

_Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajosa,  
>Serei meu próprio salvador,<br>Quando o trovão chamar por mim,  
>Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajoso,<br>Serei meu próprio salvador,  
>Em pé sobre meus próprios pés,<br>_

O salão principal estava magnífico. A noite azul escura estava estrelada. As habituais quatro mesas de jantar haviam sumido e o chão havia sido transformado em uma pista de dança, preto e branco. Havia inúmeras mesinhas de quatro espalhadas, mas mantendo distancia do centro, onde havia um belo palco e um grande espaço para a abertura. As arvores estavam espalhadas nos cantos, enfeitadas de pingentes de gelo e luzes. Velas espalhadas no teto encantadas, vermelhas. Em um dos cantos, onde estavam às quatro ampulhetas com pedras preciosas das quatro casas, estava uma comprida mesa, com os professores vestidos a rigor e alguns bruxos da confederação internacional de bruxos.

A abertura do baile começava por Madame Máxime e Dumbledore, dançando uma valsa. A fila com os alunos jogadores de quadribol e seus pares, esperava atrás da grande porta de carvalho. Régulos sorriu meio de lado para Helena, quando a viu sem seu par. A valsa estava para terminar e logo os jogadores iriam entrar para dançar.

_Eu não vou deixar você chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar,  
>Não, eu não vou te perguntar, você só me abandona,<br>Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu,  
>É hora de dizer adeus a essas Inconstâncias,<br>Inconstâncias,_

Helena começou a roer uma de suas unhas pintadas de preto. Onde ele estava? Alguns alunos a olhavam, principalmente o irmão, Nate, Diana e Régulos e seu coração estava acelerado. Ela jamais dissera com quem ia ao baile, pois fizera segredo à semana toda. O irmão e Diana estavam preocupados. E Nate e Régulos tinham o mesmo motivo: Quem era o par dela e será que a merecia? Foi ai que alguém pegou sua mão. Era Bartholomeu e ela sorriu mais aliviada. As garotas da Sonserina a olharam, com inveja ao verem o belo búlgaro em seu traje a rigor verde escuro. Helena não pode deixar de lançar um olhar de desdém para Regulus.

Barth-Pronta?

Helena-Vamos lá.

A grande porta de carvalho se abriu. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Beauxbaton e Dumnstrang se viraram quando a doce melodia começou a tocar.

_Inconstâncias, é  
>Inconstâncias, oh<em>


	5. Cinzas de Rosas

**Greys of roses**

**Capitulo 5-Cinzas de rosas**

**Música: When You Got a Good Thing-Lady Antebellum**

_Todos continuam dizendo que sou um homem sortudo  
>Olhando para você parada ali eu sei que sou<br>Beleza descalça com olhos azuis  
>O brilho do sol fica bom em você<br>Eu juro  
><em>

Hogwarts, meados dos anos 70.

_Barth- Pronta?_

_Helena- Vamos lá._

_A grande porta de carvalho se abriu. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Beauxbaton e Dumnstrang se viraram quando a doce melodia começou a tocar._

Dezenas de pares entraram em fila, trajando vestes de festa, assim como os demais no salão principal. As centenas de velas vermelhas espalhadas pelo lugar, refletiam nas faces do grupo que entrou e parara no centro da pista de dança. O primeiro casal a entrar foi Arthur e Molly, seguidos por Rodolfus e Narcisa. E eles começaram a valsar.

Helena e Bartholomeu estavam próximos a alguns casais da Sonserina, que assistiam à valsa. Entre eles, estava Suzanne Bulstrode, que a encarava irritada, ao ver o par da garota. Ali perto, Josh e Rosemary valsavam com muita intensidade. Diana, que estava com Hugo, lhe deu um sorriso, que ela retribuiu e se concentrou em seu par. James e Lily valsavam. Ele olhava nos olhos verdes dela, que brilhavam naquela hora. Marlene e Sirius valsavam de um jeito bem extravagante, deixando os outros casais ali, apreensivos. Bellatrix e Rodolphus dançavam de queixo empinado, como se fossem os reis, acompanhados por Narcisa e Lucios. Quando os casais formaram duas linhas, uma de frente para a outra, eles trocaram de duplas. Bartholomeu ficou com uma garota da Beauxbatom. Nate estava com Diana e quando Helena olhou para seu par, mais alto que ela, a boca se escancarou.

Helena-Regulos?!

_Oh eu não acredito que finalmente encontrei você  
>Felizes para sempre, depois de tanto tempo<br>Oh haverá alguns altos e baixos  
>Mas com você para envolver meus braços<br>Eu estou bem  
><em>

Mas o rapaz não lhe respondeu, tinha o olhar focado em algum ponto atrás dela. O que parecia é que se trocava com o parceiro que estava na frente. O rapaz a conduziu pelo salão, a rodopiou uma vez e quando a aproximou, segurou sua cintura, fazendo-a corar com a proximidade. Voltaram a valsar, mas os rostos muito próximos e ele podia sentir que ela estava nervosa com o contanto e ele rezava para que ela não percebesse que ele também se sentia assim.

Régulos sentiu o aroma de morango dos cabelos da garota, fazendo-o se arrepender pela forma que estava tratando sua ex-amiga e de quem secretamente gostava. Sua expressão se suavizou e ele foi se aproximando mais, sentindo a respiração um tanto ofegante da garota, seus cabelos formando uma cortina negra atrás e os olhos brilhando. A musica parou ao mesmo tempo em que Régulos se afastava da garota e desaparecia na multidão, em meio aos aplausos de todos, quando a valsa terminou.

A banda _Esquisitonas _começou a tocar as musicas mais animadas. Alvo Dumbledore tirou Minerva McGonnagal para dançar, assim como vários professores e os alunos. A pista lotou. Rosemary e Josh foram um dos primeiros a dançarem. Helena e Bartholomeu dançavam animados, balançando os quadris na pista de dança, quando o grupo Esquisitonas começou a tocar rock. De vez em quando ele rodopiava a garota, a fazendo rir, enquanto erguia os braços. Eles sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas, suados, e começaram a conversar. Após algum tempo, alguns amigos de Bartholomeu se juntaram à mesa e Helena resolveu ir dançar com Diana e Serena, quando seus pares começaram a discutir sobre quadribol.

Ali perto, as garotas finalmente viram com quem Emmeline veio ao baile. Ela e Remus dançavam felizes, um nos braços do outro.

Remus-Esta gostando da festa?

Emmy corando-Claro. Sempre quis sair com você.

Remus surpreso-Desde quando?

Emmy-Desde o ano passado...

_Então, baby, segure firme  
>Não solte<br>Segure-se no amor que estamos fazendo  
>Porque baby quando o chão começa a balançar<br>Voce precisa saber quando você tem algo bom  
><em>

Remus sorriu, colocando uma mecha solta do coque atrás da orelha dela e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Tudo fluía naturalmente entre o casal. Helena, Diana e Serena dançavam como loucas na pista e depois Bartholomeu, Jordan e Hugo se juntaram a elas. Serena e Jordan saíram de braços dados pelas portas de carvalho. À noite foi longa e agitada. Alguns alunos da Grifinória, James e Sirius juraram que não foram eles, colocaram Uísque de Fogo nas bebidas de Rodolfus e Lucios, que foram amparados por suas namoradas. Alguns jogavam snape explosivo nas mesas e de vez em quando, algo explodia. McGonnagal desistiu de tentar conter os alunos, então tirou Slughorn para dançar.

Após dançarem por horas, Helena e Bartholomeu se juntaram a James, Sirius, Lily e Marlene para uma ultima partida de snape explosivo. Fabian e Gideon, alem de suas parceiras, tinham uma comitiva de garotas da Beauxbaton e Dumnstrang. Alguns estrangeiros ainda dançavam na pista, acompanhados de alguns de Hogwarts. Kenny e Betty estavam na mesa, o rapaz lhe servindo um copo de Hidromel.

Já era meia-noite. Uma musica lenta havia começado a tocar e vários casais dançavam. Marlene estava aos beijos com Sirius na pista. Lily tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de James. Até mesmo Bellatrix e Rodolphus e Narcisa e Lucios, após o ultimo incidente, estavam dançando abraçados na pista perto de outros casais da Sonserina. Arthur conduzia Molly delicadamente pela pista, ambos olhando um para o outro sorrindo. Em uma mesa, Alice e Frank conversavam em vozes baixas, apaixonados.

Lily e James, que estavam ali próximos, juntinhos, se olhavam.

Lily-Sabe que você não é um cara tão ruim depois que se conhece?

James-É o que venho tentando te mostrar desde o 1º ano...

A garota riu, e ele lhe deu vários beijinhos.

James-Desculpe por agir feito criança.

Lily-Já esta perdoado.

_Você sabe que continua revelando o meu melhor  
>E eu preciso de você agora mais do que o ar que respiro<br>Você pode me fazer sorrir quando eu quero chorar  
>Isso vai durar para sempre eu sei, eu sei<br>_

E eles voltaram a se beijar, em meio à valsa, mal saindo do lugar.

Marlene e Sirius, que giravam por ali, os olhavam meio incrédulos.

Marlene-Nossa, vão virar um casal meloso.

Sirius-Já me arrependo de juntar os dois. Vai dar nos nervos.

Marlene Rindo-E eu? Te dou nos nervos?

Sirius-Claro que não. Vem, vamos ao jardim.

E depois de lhe dar um selinho, passou os braços sob seus ombros, a conduzindo para fora do salão. Com as muitas musicas lentas, muitos casais se formavam e iam para a pista ou aos jardins. Rodofus beijava Bellatrix enquanto Lucios girava Narcisa delicadamente. Diana e Hugo dançavam abraçados, perto de Serena e Jordan. Até mesmo Nate parecia feliz junto com Jammy Colista da Grifinória. Ele de vez em quando sorria para Helena, já se esquecendo da queda que tinha pela amiga. Amélia Bonés e Amos Diggory sorriam um para o outro enquanto dançavam.

O salão estava esvaziando, pois estava tarde. Helena e Bartholomeu foram até o corredor, ao lado das portas de carvalho que davam para o grande salão, para se despedirem. Os dois riam e o rapaz segurava uma de suas mexas e levava aos lábios. Eles estavam bem próximos. Foi quando Regulus, largando Pámela Bole, foi do salão e deu um soco no búlgaro, o sangue esquentando.

_Chega, _pensou Régulus. Helena era importante demais para ele.

Regulus furioso-Fica. Longe. Dela.

_Então, baby, segure firme  
>Não solte<br>Segure-se no amor que estamos fazendo  
>Porque baby quando o chão começa a balançar<br>Voce precisa saber quando você tem algo bom  
>Nós temos algo bom, baby, Ooh<br>_

O rapaz rapidamente se levantou e os dois estavam prestes a começar uma briga, em meio aos protestos de Helena, quando Josh e Rosemary, ambos os monitores da Corvinal que voltavam dos jardins de mãos dadas, os impediram. Josh se pos entre eles.

Josh-Sou monitor e se não quiserem se meter em encrencas, parem agora!

Helena foi se certificar se Bartholomeu estava bem. Os dois se despediram com um beijo no rosto, a garota se desculpando sem parar, enquanto ele voltava para o navio com uns colegas. Depois, ela se voltou para Regulus, os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Ela saiu arrastando Regulus até perto de uma das escadarias. Josh fez menção de seguir a irmã, mas Rosemary, que estava ao lado de Emmy, Diana e Serena, o impediram.

Rosemary segurando sua mão-Deixe eles Josh, são jovens.

Emmy-Eu sabia que esses dois se gostavam.

Diana e Serena-Isso explica aqueles ataques de ansiedade dela.

Emmy rindo-Vem, vamos encontrar os meninos lá no salão comunal. Quando a Helena chegar, vai ter muitooo tempo para nos contar à história toda.

As três subiram pela outra escada, acompanhadas de Josh e Rosemary.

Helena-Pô Black! Se você queria estragar minha noite, conseguiu! Eu não te entendo! Uma hora, você é meu amigo, na outra não é mais porque decide honrar sua casa e depois bate no meu acompanhante! Ah, quer saber? Eu vou dormir!

E ela subiu chateada a escada, o rosto vermelho e os saltos ecoando furiosamente no mármore, mas Regulus segurou seu braço, olhando-a seriamente e fazendo o coração da garota acelerar. Fazia tempo que ela não via aqueles olhos azuis, sendo atenciosos com ela.

Regulus-Espere.

Helena-Eu...

Helena abriu a boca duas vezes, tentando dizer algo, mas desistiu quando ele a interrompeu.

Régulus-Shhh...

Ele estava com o rosto a milímetros do dela, sentindo sua respiração quente em seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. Régulus beijou o nariz dela e então, escorregou para seus lábios e após alguns segundos, ela o beijou de volta. Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes e se encarando os olhos azul-claros nos olhos azul-escuros.

Regulus sério-Eu gosto de você. E não me importo mais com o que os outros vão pensar. Me desculpe por ter te tratado tão mal Helena.

Helena-Você esta desculpado.

Helena, que tinha os olhos grandes e surpresos sorriu para ele suavemente, bagunçando seus cabelos claros com a mão.

Helena-Mas você tem certeza Régulos?

Regulus se ajoelhou, ficando ais baixo que ela e pegou sua mão.

Régulus-Eu percebi que tinha algo de bom comigo.

Helena-E o que era?

Regulus-Você Helena. É com você que eu vou ficar e vou te segurar firme, sem soltar.

Os olhos azuis dela brilharam.

Helena-Eu também tenho algo de bom comigo. Você Régulos.

Ele sorriu gentilmente ao ouvir-la dizer aquilo e ele lhe deu um selinho, antes de pegar-la em seus braços.

Régulus-Vamos linda.

Helena-Sempre e sempre.

_Então segure firme  
>Não solte, baby<br>Segure-se no amor que estamos fazendo  
>Porque baby quando o chão começar a balançar<br>Você precisa saber, oh, você precisa saber  
>Oh você precisa saber, oh, você precisa saber<br>Quando você tem algo bom  
><em>

E os dois subiram de mãos dadas e se despediram com um beijo na boca em frente à entrada do salão da Corvinal, em meio a alguns assobios de seus amigos.

Collin-E bem-vindos ao ultimo jogo do semestre. Hoje teremos Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, ambas disputando o segundo lugar. Vamos ao time da Lufa-Lufa: Ryan, Zeller, McMillan, Abbott, Diggory, Bones e Walsh!

Dois quartos das arquibancadas explodiram de ovação, ambas de amarelo. Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, que não queria de jeito nenhum que a casa azul ganhasse.

Collin-E agora, o time da Corvinal: Ackerley, Ravenclaw, Fawcett, Entwhistle, Ravenclaw, Bradley e Córner!

A outra metade, em azul e prata, explodiu de aplausos. Serena, que estava ao lado do namorado Jordan, despedaçava uma roseta azul e prata, nervosa com a decisão do jogo. Jordan riu e tirou de suas mãos, a abraçando.

Hooch-Ackerley, Diggory, apertem as mãos.

Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou. Bellatrix e Narcisa gritavam de raiva quando Helena mandou um balaço em Megara Zeller, a artilheira da Lufa-Lufa, a impedindo de marcar um gol.

Regulos gritando da arquibancada-Vai Helena!

As duas irmãs olharam chocadas para o primo.

Collin-Walsh tem a Goles. Bones protege o artilheiro mandando o balaço para Nate. Ravenclaw rebate o balaço!

Nate sorriu para Helena depois que ela rebateu o balaço. Ele passou voando com a Goles e marcou um gol.

Collin-20 a 10 para a Corvinal. Zeller tem a Goles. Passa para Abbott, que manda de volta para Zeller. Zeller joga paraWalsh e... Ravenclaw deixa a goles passar! 20 a 20.

Entwhistle jogou o balaço em direção a Abbott para impedir dela se aproximar do aro. Nate pega a Goles e passa para Bradley. Bradley passa para Fawcett e... Gol!

Após quinze minutos de jogo, o pomo foi avistado.

Collin-Ackerley, seguido de perto por Diggory, avistou o pomo. Ai não, eles vão se chocar!

A platéia prendeu a respiração, mas Ackerley mudou a direção de ultima hora e capturou o pomo antes de se chocar com o outro apanhador.

Collin-E o jogo termina! Corvinal vence e termina em segundo lugar!

O time de azul aterrissou em meio à multidão de azul e prata. Pela primeira vez em 15 anos, Corvinal teve uma ótima colocação. Rosemary, tensa o jogo todo, correu para os braços de Josh. Sonserina, indignada, sumiru. A festa durou a tarde inteira.

Regulus pegou Helena no colo e a abraçou, ignorando os protestos da garota.

Helena-Régulus, eu to suada!

Régulus-Não me importo, Helena, quero ficar assim para sempre, te segurando.

Ela o abraçou de volta.

Régulus-Você é mais pesada do que parece.

Helena rindo-Régulus!

_Nós temos algo bom baby  
>Woah, woah, woah, woah<em>


	6. A estatua da Bruxa de um olho só

**Greys of roses**

**Capitulo 6-A estatua da bruxa de um olho só.**

**Música: Wide Awake-Katy Pery**

_Estou bem acordada  
>Estou bem acordada<br>Estou bem acordada_

Hogwarts, meados dos anos 70, três anos depois...

Helena pensando-Ah droga, preciso me livrar desse estoque de bombas de bosta e chumbinhos fedorentos que o Sirius me deixou, antes que o Filch descubra e eu perca o cargo de monitora.

Ela andava no corredor do 7º andar, com uma caixa nas mãos que segundo Sirius, era para atormentar o Filch. Eram dez da noite e a jovem bruxa de cabelos negros vestia uma capa preta de botões azuis e bronzes e um lenço cinza na cabeça, escondendo o rosto, evitando os olhares dos quadros ali das paredes. Era sua ultima semana em Hogwarts, antes de deixar a escola. Depois ela iria trabalhar no Gringotes da Espanha. Ela começou a sorrir, lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos desde o baile até os cinco anos, com um suspiro de felicidade.

Helena-Sinto como se estivesse vivendo um conto de fadas. Ah Régulus...

Ela e Régulos estavam namorando, mesmo que toda a família do rapaz fosse contra, juntamente com o restante da Sonserina. Narcisa e Bellatrix ainda tentaram fazer o Black mais novo mudar de idéia, mas ele recusara, dizendo amar a Ravenclaw.

A turma de James e Sirius havia se formado há um ano, mas não antes deixar um enorme estoque de bombas de bostas e planos para fazerem a vida de Filch um inferno. James havia pedido Lily em casamento e Sirius, que morava com James nas férias, havia fugido para um apartamento com Marlene após a festa.

_Sim, eu estava no escuro  
>Eu estava caindo com força<br>Com um coração aberto  
>Estou bem acordada<br>Como pude ler as estrelas de forma tão errada?_

Molly e Arthur, que haviam se formado um tempo atrás, haviam se casado e tiveram um filho, Bill Wesley. Frank e Alice estavam namorando a sério e até mesmo casais da sonserina estavam fortes. Bellatrix e Rodolphus estavam noivos e Narcisa e Lucios também, casamento escolhido pela família Black, Malfoy e Lestrange. Josh e Rosemary haviam se formado há alguns anos e estavam casados também, e Helena tinha sido a madrinha do casamento e da filhinha deles, Maryann.

Agora ela pensava na sua vida. Sua festa de formatura fora na semana passada, todos haviam jogado os chapéus pontudos de bruxo para o alto e ela tinha passado com mérito, assim como a maior parte dos estudantes da casa Corvinal. Suas notas no N.I.E.M. haviam sido máximas. Lembrava do que aconteceu na semana passada e riu, antes de ficar vermelha:

_Regulus sério-Helena, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa séria._

_Os dois estavam na torre de astronomia de noite, vendo as estrelas pelos telescópios, abraçados. Helena se virou para ele curiosa. Nunca tinha visto ele tão apreensivo como naquela noite._

_Helena-Diga Régulus._

_Ele soltou-a delicadamente, se ajoelhando para ela e tomando uma golfada de ar._

_Régulus-Você aceita ser minha noiva, depois que sairmos de Hogwarts?_

_A garota corou muito com o pedido, gaguejando, antes de responder e beijá-lo com força._

_Helena-Sim, eu aceito._

_Ele sorriu serenamente, enquanto colocava um anel de ouro em seu dedo, ao lado do anel da Corvinal e observava os olhos azuis dela brilhando._

_Estou bem acordada  
>E agora está claro para mim<br>Que tudo que se vê  
>Nem sempre é o que parece<br>Estou bem acordada  
>Sim, estive sonhando por muito tempo<br>_

Emmy e Regulus continuavam a namorar, através de cartas agora. Serena e Jordan também estavam bem, apaixonados como sempre. Nate estava solteiro, mas de vez em quando namorava alguma garota da escola. Mas nem tudo estava tão perfeito assim. Um bruxo mal, Lord Voldemort, que muitos chamavam de Você-sabe-quem, estava dominando tudo, recrutando servos, conhecidos como Comensais da Morte, grande parte, ex-alunos da sonserina. Dumbledore recrutava sua antiga ordem, a Ordem da Fênix, formado por aurores, amigos e muitos ex-alunos de Hogwarts, Helena e seus amigos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois Helena viu madame No-ora farejando ali perto e ela congelou, apagando sua varinha com um sussurro.

Helena-Nox. Ah, que droga, que droga!

_Queria saber naquele momento  
>O que eu sei agora<br>Não mergulharia de cabeça  
>Não me curvaria<br>A gravidade machuca  
>Você tornou isso tão doce<br>Até que acordei no  
>No concreto<br>_

Uma porta estranha estava ali e Helena entrou, sem saber o que fazer. Nunca estivera ali. Estava cheia de diferentes objetos perdidos. Freesbes dentados, livros de magia, vassouras entre milhares de outros itens. Então ela decidiu esconder a caixa por ali. Quando ela passou por uma estranha estatua de uma bruxa de um olho só, algo lhe chamou a atenção e ela parou, o rosto inexpressivo.

Helena-Não pode ser, depois de noites acordada...

Na cabeça da estatua, estava o Diadema de Ravenclaw. Idêntico ao da imagem do livro. Idêntico ao que ficava na estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Idêntico ao do seu sonho. Só poderia ser, era o verdadeiro. Helena se aproximou maravilhada, o coração saltando até a boca, enquanto erguia o lenço de seu rosto, afinal o fino objeto era seu de direito.

Helen-Você vai mesmo usar-lo?

Helena se virou para a fantasma da Dama cinzenta, que havia atravessado a parede e estava a cinco metros dela, observando atentamente sua parente, que não sabia que ela um dia se chamara Helen Ravenclaw, antes de se tornar a Dama Cinzenta.

Helena-Mas é claro, o diadema é capaz de dar mais sabedoria.

Helen-Você é que nem eu, quando mais jovem.

Helena-Como?

Helen-Querendo sempre mais. Mais inteligência.

As duas se encararam, os olhos azuis nos escuros da fantasma e a garota percebeu que elas eram da mesma altura, cabelos longos e escuros.

Helena friamente-O que... Você sabe sobre mim? Vá embora!

Todas as vezes que lhe perguntava alguma coisa, a fantasma acabava sendo fria com ela. A fantasma lhe lançou um olhar triste e Helena se arrependeu de ter sido fria com ela.

Helena envergonhada-Me desculpe, não deveria ter falado assim.

Helen-Tudo bem. Mas tome cuidado com a queda Helena.

A fantasma tocara sua mão, fazendo a garota sentir como se estivesse com a mão na água fria, antes de desaparecer pela parede. Helena ficou fitando a parede, pensando nas palavras da fantasma, tentando achar algum sentido. Elas eram parecidas?

Helena-Esquece Helena.

Ela sorriu amorosamente para a coroa e pegou o diadema nas mãos e o colocou na cabeça, formando uma imagem linda: uma moça de longos cabelos negros com um diadema azul na cabeça.

_Caindo da nuvem mais alta  
>Desmoronando do topo<br>Estou abandonando tudo nesta noite  
>Sim, estou caindo da nuvem mais alta<br>_

**Fim**


End file.
